Fragments: Short Richonne One-Shots
by Siancore
Summary: Series of Richonne drabbles and ficlets based on prompts; will be short one-shots. Taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

Fragments: Richonne One-Shots

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Series of Richonne drabbles and ficlets based on prompts. Mainly to quell the random Richonne musings that I have at the strangest of times.

PM me or leave me an idea in the reviews and I'll see what I can do with it.

Inspired by quotes, song lyrics, reviews, one word prompts etc.

Leave me a prompt or make a request.

Warning: May contain language and adult situations.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Set in season 5. My reimagining of what happens after the group slaughter Gareth and co.

**Of A Different Kind**

**"****Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive; let them understand I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends." - Euripides**

xXxXx

_Rick's POV_

I don't think it even matters how they look at me now; I see it, behind their stares. Even if it is for a second, it's still there; the _shock. _They're actually shocked by what we did, what _I_ did, when we killed those people. We didn't have to be so brutal, but I wanted to. I can live with it. I don't have the luxury of feeling the guilt of it all. We should have killed them earlier, like I said. No one gets to hurt my family anymore. This is how it has to be; this is how I have to be. I accept that now.

Where the fuck is he going? I can't deal with Gabriel and his shit right now. Maybe he'll just wander off somewhere so I won't have to put up with him and all of his talk about God. Doesn't he get it? There's no God here because we're in Hell. Stupid asshole. Maybe if he annoys Michonne enough she'll run him through with her sword. I know she's thought about it. I can see it in her eyes.

I should've taken watch with her; it'd be better than sitting inside trying to ignore their little glances. She understands me; I can be myself with her. She's not looking at me like she's shocked. She gets it; she gets me. We're the same, I recognized it right away. I think she did too. I feel safer with her around because I know she doesn't hesitate. If something needs doing, she'll get it done.

Lord, I really have been thinking about her a lot recently. It's not just the fact that she saved my life; it's something else. I'm not going to lie, I do find her so attractive. I'm attracted to her and I know she's at least a little attracted to me. I just don't know what we're going to do about it. Is there time to do anything about it? Should we even do anything about it?

Right, he's been out there with her long enough; time for me to interrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Inspired by Rick and Michonne's little chat about her katana.

Rick stepped out into the warm night air; his mind awash with scenarios of how they should best proceed. Bob was dead; Daryl and Carol were still missing; and the group had separated. Rick was steadfast in his determination that they would wait for them while the others pressed on to DC; and then meet again later. Right now, they were waiting; he felt overtired, and they were waiting.

He noticed her right away, seated on the step with her sword. Michonne knew the sound of Rick's boots as they came into contact with the front step; the intrusive taps snapping her out of her focus on the surrounding area. Michonne never favoured taking watch much; there was always an overabundance of time to think. She did not want to think that evening, but alas, she did not want to sleep. Sleeping meant that one might dream; she could control her thoughts, but her dreams were not so easily tamed.

Rick took up a seat beside Michonne, resting his arms upon his knees; hands clasped together in front. He tilted his head slightly then turned to look at Michonne. He said nothing, but just stared at her for a moment; slowly, she returned his gaze. In the light of the full moon, they took in one another's features briefly before Rick looked down at the katana.

"You got it back." He started, nodding in the direction of the sword. "After what happened, what we did; are you still gonna tell me you didn't miss it? You seem relieved to have it back."

"I admit, it's cleaner; more efficient. I felt different without it; felt like a small void, but I don't think I really missed it. I mean, back in the boxcar, when they came and took you. I missed _you_. If I lost this damned sword forever, that's something I could get past. But losing our people, losing _you_; that's a void that can't be so easily filled."

Rick grinned slightly and looked to the ground before glancing back at her face; he took note that she was smiling. The smile she wore warmed his heart and the ever-growing space therein that she had occupied; the little space that was so empty for so long, but not any longer. He was thankful for the voids that she filled inside of him.


	4. Maybe I Should Call

A/N: Request from **black diamond** for a Rick/Lori and Michonne love triangle based on the song _Maybe I Should Call_ by K. Michelle. Thanks, this was my first time hearing that song as I don't usually listen to that genre, but it still gave me inspiration.

This is an AU fic with no zombies; I hope this is to your liking!

* * *

_Long distance in the way of what could be_

_Even when you're here, you're not with me_

Sometimes the look of absence in his stare drove her to the brink of insanity. She knew his mind was elsewhere, like it usually was, but when he looked like wanted to be anywhere except with her, that hurt.

Maybe they had married too young. Maybe they had simply changed too much; whatever it was, Lori Grimes felt her husband slipping away from her as each new day started and then came to an end. Maybe it would be in their best interests to divorce, she had often thought; but a separation would be hard for their children. Whatever needed doing, Lori was at a loss, for she did not know how to save her marriage; and if she was being honest with herself, she was not even sure she wanted to save it.

She reminded her husband that they were having friends over for dinner and requested that he not be too late in returning home that evening. Rick uttered something, gathered his car keys, bid his wife goodbye and left their home hurriedly.

xXx

Lori looked almost embarrassed as she offered their friends another apology on Rick's behalf; he was late, once again and had not called to explain. She glanced down at her phone to simultaneously check the time and to see if he had sent a message or tried to call; he had not.

She opened her contacts and scrolled down until Rick's name and number were displayed on her screen. Her finger ghosted over his details as she contemplated calling him. Instead, she locked her phone and placed it back into her pocket. There did not seem to be any point in trying to call her husband, Lori reasoned, because she doubted that he would even answer.

xXx

_Drowning in all of my excuses_

_Heart is feeling useless_

_Probably should've used it less_

Rick Grimes lifted his right hand in order to see what the time on his watch said; he knew he was late and he did not have an excuse for his wife. He did feel regretful that he was doing this to her, after all, they were friends once; he was in love with her once.

He twisted his wedding band around and sighed loudly; the whole situation had become a huge mess. There was no way out of it that would protect all those involved from being hurt. His mind started racing once more as he lay in a state of undress next to Michonne. He wished that he could stay with her after they made love; he wished he did not have to leave right away. He wished that she was not his secret; he regretted what he was doing to her. After all, she was his best friend; he was in love with her.

Rick placed a lazy kiss to her forehead and shifted to a sitting positing before standing in her faintly lit bedroom to find his discarded clothing.

"I have to go."

He said softly, just like all of the other times before; and just like every other time, he felt useless. He had thought it would be easier the longer they did it, but that was not the case. His guilt was becoming increasingly worse; he felt guilt for being unfaithful. Though he and his wife were no longer intimate with each other, in some strange way Rick actually felt like he was betraying Michonne whenever he went home and shared the same bed with Lori. Maybe he was.

Everyone involved was being betrayed so long as they did not own up to their feelings and actions; Rick knew this. He could not find a way around it because he was too busy trying to protect his wife and Michonne; protect his children and himself.

He pulled his trousers on and sat at the edge of Michonne's bed; he felt her move behind him. He felt her warm embrace as she wrapped her arms about his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go."

She said quietly and plaintively, and just like that Rick felt afraid once more. He was afraid that if he walked out of her door this time, she would never let him back in.

xXx

_Will you ever let her go? I don't know_

_Will I ever be first? I hope_

"I know." Rick said sadly. "But you know I can't stay."

Michonne had heard these words from Rick many a time before; but it did not stop hurting. If anything, it just got worse each time. She gripped him tighter as if subconsciously attempting to hold in fast in place.

Rick rubbed his eye before placing his hand over hers; he really loathed making her upset. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain and grief, yet he continued to do it. He had to realize, she thought, that this was torturing her. That every single time he left her and returned home to his wife it cut like knife. It felt as if someone had pierced her very soul with a dulled blade that was twisted and contorted until it almost became too much to stand.

"I love you." Lamented Rick.

Michonne felt the blade stab her again before asking sadly:

"If I told you I loved you, would you stay?"

"Please don't do that…" He started before she interjected.

"You should go, Rick. I don't ask for much; I just want you."

xXx

_I love him, I love him, I love him_

_Maybe I should call._

Lori regarded their company and excused herself from where she was seated in their living room and stepped out on the front porch with her cell phone in hand. She was about to check and see what was taking Rick so long when she saw the lights of a car enter their street. The car drove past their house. Lori sighed and proceeded to call her husband; it rang out until his familiar voice clumsily told whomever was on the other end of the line that they should leave Rick Grimes a message because he was unavailable.

xXx

Rick had not been gone twenty minutes before Michonne reached for the telephone and began to dial his number. Their argument was heated and she felt drained; but it was the only way she could handle having him leave.

Before she keyed in the few remaining digits, Michonne quickly changed her mind. She had told Rick to go and not come back. She had told him that she could no longer do this dance of theirs; that she could not endure the pain. Michonne wanted something more from Rick, and presently, he was just not capable of giving that to her.

She finally hung the receiver up and leaned against the wall. She then slid to the cold hard floor and drew her knees to her chest as the tears fell again.

_I love him, I love him, I love him…Maybe that's my flaw_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go; I can write unfaithful Rick Grimes after all! Fear not, I shan't be making a habit of it as I loathe to drag his good name through the dirt.

Everyone else that prompted or requested, I'm getting there. I shouldn't even be writing anything else until I get _Fifteen Years Ago_ updated, but shhh, I won't tell if you don't!


	5. Four Walls

Four Walls

xXx

A/N: Based on a request from **mudarling**, over at Tumblr, for wall sex. The group have found a safe-zone and have been allocated housing; Michonne, surprisingly, is not staying with Rick and the children, though Carl wants her to. She goes to bid them goodnight and finds out that Rick wants her to stay as well.

This is my third attempt at trying to shorten this story; so I'm going to keep out details like how they got to the ASZ and all of that (I can just write it in another fic anyways) and just focus on the prompt

Warning: Adult situations!

* * *

It was their fifth night in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the group had been invited to a welcome party of sorts; it was a dinner where Rick and his group were able to meet some of the other residents. Rick was not particularly in the partying mood because, while they were all allocated housing, he had discovered Michonne had chosen to stay with Sasha and Daryl.

He was unsure of why this was, seeing as she was always with him and his children out on the road. She and he had already engaged in a sexual relationship, although it was a secret relationship, Rick thought she would want to live with him so that they could continue it at their discretion and leisure. Maybe she had changed her mind about that as well.

Rick left the dinner early to relieve Daryl from babysitting duties; Daryl was not the socializing type, so spent the evening watching over Carl and Judith. Judith was asleep in her room and Carl was upstairs reading comic books with a flashlight in his; Daryl sat enjoying cigarettes and the homebrew that was in their welcome package when Rick came stumbling slightly through the door.

"Jesus, was it that bad?"

He asked when he saw the annoyed look on Rick's face coupled with the effects of whatever it was that Rick had been drinking. Daryl smiled, offering his brother a glass of the hooch. They chinked glasses together and Rick took up a seat next to Daryl at the kitchen table.

"Pretty much. Just felt weird." Rick replied.

"What ya mean? Like we can't trust 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, nothin' like that. Just weird that they can throw a party. I had to get outta there. Everyone's half pissed and Monroe's hittin' on all o' the girls." Rick explained, referring to Douglas Monroe who was the leader of the Safe-Zone.

"Yeah, I noticed he was checkin' 'em all out the other day. Wrong move asshole; our girls don't play like that. Shit, Michonne tell him to kindly go fuck off yet?"

"Maybe, I dunno. She will if she doesn't like it; but who fuckin' knows anymore."

"Come on, of course she ain't gonna like it; he's some old-ass dude we don't know and she ain't the most trustin' type; especially with someone starin' at her tits and ass."

All Rick did was grunt. Daryl knew where this was going; _Rick pretending not to give a fuck when other men looked at Michonne_. Daryl chortled a little, downed the contents that remained in the glass and topped it up again.

"Where's Carl?" Asked Rick, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Upstairs readin', and don't go tryin' to change the subject; what's goin' on with you two?" Daryl queried whilst offering Rick more to drink.

"Me and who?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"You and Michonne, fuck ya." Said Daryl.

"What d'ya mean?" Rick offered.

"I mean why ain't she stayin' here with y'all? It's just that I noticed the two o' you been thick as thieves out on the road. I know there's something goin' on between you two. So, what happened?" Daryl asked, now becoming concerned that there was wrong.

Rick sighed loudly and shook his head, clearly perplexed. His head was spinning from a combination of alcohol and thoughts of Michonne.

"How'd you figure out we had somethin' goin' on?" Rick asked, certain they had been inconspicuous in their meetings.

Daryl laughed. "Actually, I wasn't sure but there it is, you just confirmed it for me!"

"Asshole! Don't tell her I told you." Rick said quickly as they swallowed their drinks and topped them again.

"I don't know. I thought she'd wanna stay, ya know, 'cause of the kids."

He said as Daryl snorted at his insistence that the woman in question only cared for Rick's children and not Rick himself.

"Did you even ask her?" Queried Daryl.

"No, but I just assumed she'd…"

"Well there's the problem right there." Daryl cut in. "How she gonna know if you don't tell her?"

* * *

Michonne felt slightly tipsy as walked along the sidewalk to where her new home was; something startled her a moment until she saw that it was Daryl making his way back from Rick's place.

"What d'ya call this hour, young lady?" He joked when he spotted her. "I thought you had a curfew?"

Michonne laughed at his humor and enquired as to whether Rick was home or not, to which Daryl replied in the affirmative.

"Oh, I didn't see him leave." She responded.

"Yeah he's over there sulkin' now 'cause he wants you to shack up with him, Carl and Lil' Asskicker."

"Shut up, no he isn't and no he doesn't." Michonne said quickly, thinking Daryl was joking.

"Don't believe me? Go over and ask him." Daryl dared her.

* * *

Rick checked on a sleeping Carl and Judith and then triple checked the front door before heading back to the kitchen to finish off his nightcap. Suddenly he heard a soft tapping at the door, followed by a female's voice calling his name. It was Michonne and, much to his own annoyance, Rick leapt quickly from where he was seated to let her in. She beamed a small grin at Rick and stepped into the kitchen. He stared at her without saying anything, marvelling at how beautiful she looked in the knee length purple sundress she had found. The vibrant colour accented her delicious skin tone and the soft fabric clung tightly to her toned form. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Why didn't you wanna stay here, Michonne?" Rick asked quietly.

_Straight to the point, _she thought. _Okay, he's in that kind of mood._

"I didn't think you wanted me to." Came her honest response.

Rick said nothing else as he stepped closer to her and looked straight into her eyes; she was mesmerized by how intense his stare was, coupled with how handsome he looked with a clean-shaven face.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She asked teasingly but Rick did not offer her a reply; instead he grabbed the back of Michonne's head and captured her mouth with his own. The kiss was hurried and messy as their tongues and lips clashed against one another. Her fingers gripped his waist as he walked her backward and forcefully pushed her against the wall; their eyes became ignited by lust before Rick moved to place his mouth at her collarbone. He snaked his hand under her dress and up her thigh until it came to rest at her backside. He squeezed her round bottom tightly and began to nibble the skin at her neck.

Rick could spend all night just kissing her, but he knew Michonne was sometimes an impatient lover. Sometimes, Rick liked to tease her because her lack of patience made her a hungry lover as well. He pushed the thin straps of her dress down her arms until her plump breasts were free; Rick used his tongue in a twirling motion around one nipple and used his hand to knead the other. His actions caused a series of low moans to escape from Michonne as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Rick brought his mouth back to Michonne's and pressed his hips forward against hers; she could feel his arousal set hard against her. She ground her own hips against him and was delighted to hear the low growl that he elicited at the contact. Their back and forth was making Rick the impatient one; all he wanted was to be inside of her.

Rick broke their kiss and began to undo his buckle and zipper; he freed himself and quickly hoisted Michonne up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms were draped over his shoulders and her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Rick reached his hand between them and found her damp under garment. He roughly pulled Michonne's panties to the side, feeling the material tear slightly; he then gripped his hardness and slid the length of it between her slick lips and into her warm opening.

He did not bother with gentle movements right away, instead he slammed into Michonne with some force, causing her eyes to close and her head to roll back slightly. Rick's frustrations gave way to carnal desire as he withdrew each inch of his throbbing member from her tight wetness and thrust back into her again and again; their heavy breaths silencing the sounds of their moist flesh slapping together with each thrust. Rick let out several deep moans while Michonne whimpered from his relentless pounding; her back hit the wall over and over as Rick drove himself harder and harder into her. She gripped his shoulders tighter and moved her pelvis in time with his frenzied movements.

Michonne's cries became louder as Rick persistently entered and withdrew from her core; striking her sensitive area and causing her walls to clench his hardness. His guttural breaths matched her own high pitched panting; she exhaled his name as he slid in and out faster and harder. Rick's climax was fast approaching and he knew he did not want to leave Michonne behind so he used his thumb to rub her crux until she met her apex; she cried out loudly and gripped Rick tighter as she rode out her orgasm. Rick felt her tightness contracting around his member as he thrust a few more times into her centre. He moaned Michonne's name as his seed filled her; Rick still gripped her legs tight and pressed her against the wall as they both fought to catch their breaths.

Rick removed his length from inside of Michonne, fixed himself back into his jeans and gently released her legs so that she could stand; that was not so easy as her legs felt weak ad her head was still spinning. He fixed her clothing and her hair and offered her a hazy smile. She leaned against Rick to steady herself and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked as they both pulled back and captured each other's gaze.

She nodded a yes then ran her hand over his face, taking in every line and detail etched across it.

"Good." He replied, before adding: "And the answer's yes; I do want you to stay with us. I want you to stay with me."

He looked at her in a hopeful manner and waited for her to respond. Michonne tugged at his shirt collar before offering a small grin and speaking.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you do have a bed, don't you? We can't keep doin' it up against the wall." She said playfully.

This caused Rick to chortle and offer Michonne a wide smile.

"Yeah, I got a bed; a shower; there's a sofa; kitchen table; benches; chairs; floor; and four walls. Hell, there's even a shed and swing set out the back. We can do it where ever you want."

Michonne grinned before kissing Rick slowly and deeply.

"Alright." She offered took his hand in hers and led him towards the staircase.

"Let's go try this bed of yours, I mean, this bed of _ours_ out."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, following and making this a favourite; I am still taking requests and prompts!

Alex311, I'm looking at your two requests and I haven't seen that film you mentioned, so that might have to wait, but I am definitely up for writing an AU with a married Rick and Michonne when the Turn happened!


	6. Richonne Winter Drabble Challenge

A/N: Written for the Winter Drabble Challenge at **richonnefics **on Tumblr. 100 word drabble based on 1 word prompts.

~Shiver~

Rick used his boot to sweep dirt over the fire to extinguish it. Warmth from the dying embers waned as the last glints of light gave way to darkness. The cold night air curiously caressed Michonne's skin through her less than adequate garments. She and Rick sat close enough so that their arms brushed against each other; she shivered from the cold. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace, gently stroking her arm. Michonne smiled and looked at Rick; it was his turn to shiver and smile when she gently kissed his lips.

~Icy~

Michonne felt almost silly wearing Rick's oversized gloves while fortifying the fence at the prison. The early morning was cold, icy even; and the wire fence was harsh on one's hands. Rick noticed she was having difficulty with tethering the wire to close the gaps; the tips of her fingers cold and pained. He removed his gloves, took her hands in his and rubbed them until they grew warm. He then offered his gloves, ignored her protests and kept working. Afterwards, each time Rick would hurt his now cold fingers, Michonne would stop, take his hand and kiss his injuries.

~Snuggle~

The solitude of the early mornings always brought Michonne peace; even in her past life, before the filth of this existence. If you listened long enough to the soft breeze sweeping through the foliage of the silent trees, you could almost forget that the world had ended. The golden gleams of a new dawn rising slowly; reminding you that small occurrences of beauty were still real. It was not safe for them to sleep out on the road, but resting atop a disused car seemed like a good place for slumber; and Michonne felt safe with Rick to snuggle against.

~Blazing~

Laughter rang out loudly and wafted amongst the residents of the prison, much like smoke from the dancing fire. Happy faces were illuminated by the warm glow of the flames and full stomachs were a cause of comfort for the survivors. The day had been a good one; everybody was in high spirits. Rick, glancing around, caught Michonne's eye. He instinctively beamed a rare smile at her and was certain that the wide and beautiful grin she returned looked more radiant than the open flames before him. It warmed him to his core like no actual, blazing fire ever could.

~Wrap~

The stars overhead, coupled with the luminescence of the full moon, lit the otherwise obsidian sky. The sharp night air whipped around Rick, causing an involuntary shudder. He did not know where the road would lead him and his people. They'd lost so many along the way that he had come to doubt himself; the weight of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. Sometimes, on nights like the present one, he found a moment to focus his thoughts. Michonne approached and proceeded to wrap her arms around him; suddenly he remembered that the weight was not for him to carry alone.


	7. Let's Get Lost

A/N: The very talented **ezillyamused **requested that I write a ficlet based on the song _Let's Get Lost_ by Tina Dico &amp; Mark Weston. Thanks, that was the first time I heard that song. The energy was intense; very vibrant and physical.

Well, this is what I've come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

xXx

She smiled a secret smile in her darkened corner as she listened to the summer storm that was brewing without regard outside. The cool, strong breeze coupled with the rain would mollify the agonizing heat that had most of the residents of the prison feeling uncomfortable. Even if it was only for one night, the rainfall would surely soothe everyone with the promise of easy sleep. Michonne stood from where she lazed on her bunk and stepped up on top of the chair that went with the table in her cell. She reached her hand out between the bars that were fitted to the small, high window. She found that she needed to stretch her arm right out in order to feel the droplets sprinkling her palm with moisture.

Every time that it rained at night, Michonne's mind travelled back to a moment when she had forgotten about the fear and the doubt and the pain that was yet to come…When she had allowed herself to become lost.

xXx

There was something that Michonne found calming about the sound of rain falling on a tin roof; the constant pattering sound was rhythmic and easy. That was what she needed right now after the events of the day; she needed calm, she needed some serenity; she needed _something_. The moisture of the air offered a reprieve from the summer heat; however, the deluge had given them added problems. They were stuck in the small house, for the time being; unable to drive their vehicle down the capricious dirt road.

Michonne lounged on the dark coloured couch and rested her head backwards; staring up at the ceiling. She could feel Rick's eyes on her, she usually could. He did not speak, and that was fine by her. They rarely spoke when in each other's presence, but it was not cause for awkwardness. She and Rick had spent the majority of the run in silence, only conversing when necessary. Yet now it seems they were to spend the night in the house and she was feeling different; she needed a distraction from her consuming thoughts. She lifted her head and met Rick's gaze…

_There's nothing like heat biting your skin_

_To let you boil from within_

_There's nothing like sweat dripping down your sides_

_Gleaming nights…_

xXx

The strap of the rifle that was slung over Rick's shoulder somehow made him feel secure as he stared out over the darkened prison yard. He did not mind undertaking night watch usually; but this night had him feeling strange. There was minimal visibility because the heavy, dark clouds had hidden away the luminescence of the moon and the gleaming of the stars. There was no way that the heavenly bodies could abscond from the opaque cover. Rick could smell the rain and he welcomed it; it would be a pleasant change from the abysmal heat that had captured the daylight hours. The air felt electric and a profound rolling thunder flared off somewhere in the distance, then the eye of the sky opened and spilled its tears onto the pitifully forsaken earth below.

He stopped still a moment and breathed deeply; the blessing that was rain always caused Rick to think back to a time when he had been confused and fearful…When all he wanted to do was be near her and become lost.

xXx

It was still quite warm, even though the rain was falling outside of the small, abandoned house. It washed away most of the filth and the stench of death; it also washed away most of the dirt road. For now, they were holed up and waiting for the rains to pass. It could take all night, he surmised.

Michonne seemed calm as she sat on the brownish couch with her head tilted backwards; exposing the luscious skin of her elegant neck. Rick stood and took the liberty of watching her while she was not aware of his gaze, or so he thought.

He found her to be intriguing; she did not speak often, but he still found an indescribable feeling of relaxation when in her presence. They did not have to engage in dialogue and he still would feel at ease. There really was something else about Michonne that he was drawn to; even when she remained silent. Now, as Rick let his eyes roam over her flesh, he felt different; she was consuming his thoughts. Then, she raised her head and locked her eyes to his.

_There's nothing like flames licking in the air_

_Hungry, without a care_

_Licking like tongues, here and there_

_and everywhere…_

xXx

When Rick's mouth devoured Michonne's in a covetous, forceful kiss they each felt their desire placate their pent up fears, frustrations and doubts. Her lips, teeth and tongue scorched his sun kissed skin as she grazed areas that had been untouched for so very long. His hands searing hot on her soft, ebony flesh and his fingers burned trails on his journey of discovery. His breath was warm against her neck as his heightened craving for the beautiful woman intensified still. Swift and deft movements assisted in discarding vexing clothing; helping to expose more glorious contrasting skin tones.

Rick lifted Michonne slightly and placed her on his lap; she eased down to envelop his manhood in her moist sweetness. The moment when their bodies connected wholly was like a revelation; he knew, as did she, that the ice was falling away from their hearts; that they were losing themselves in the presence of the other; the person who understood, the person to whom they were drawn. The intense stare in their eyes; the way they moved in unison; the pleasure that caressed their forms. It was the physical manifestations of their long unspoken words and long unspoken feelings. In that instant Michonne and Rick would put their hearts on the line for the chance to be lost in the other's embrace, even if it was indefinitely.

_Whatever the cost_

_Let's get lost_


	8. Love Drabble Challenge

A/N: Richonne "Love" Prompt Challenge for **richonnefics** on Tumblr. 100 word drabble based on 1 word prompts. Enjoy!

* * *

~ Yearning ~

Michonne felt the familiar yearning creep up from the pit of her stomach and settle somewhere in her chest as it stretched down to her secret delta that she only shared with him; she missed Rick desperately. She longed to hear his slow drawl as he whispered delicious words into her ear. She hungered to feel his hands, lips and tongue tracing invisible designs all over her eager skin. She craved the sensation of him so deeply rooted inside of her as his eyes took on a dark hue that silently told of his steadfast desire and love for her.

~ Adore ~

The group were preparing for the journey to Washington and trying not to focus on the recent losses they had suffered. Rick knew he had made the right decision, even though he had not given it much thought. His hasty choice was necessary, for he couldn't stand to see the utter despair that had encompassed Michonne's entire being remain and weigh her down. He knew she was at her wit's end. The dejected look in her eyes had pained him because he did in fact adore her completely. For her, he would travel to the farthest reaches of the earth.

~ Lust ~

The hot, midday sun beamed down brightly causing Rick's eyes to narrow as he focussed on Michonne presently helping him garden. Her toned arms glistened from the sheen of sweat that'd formed on her luscious skin while she turned soil with shovel; Rick took a moment to admire her physical form. She stopped to drink from her canteen, and in her hurriedness, spilled some water on her chest. Rick unashamedly watched as the liquid ran down her firm breasts. He licked his lips as lust washed over him and he imagined Michonne unclothed and his tongue following the trickling water.

~ Cherish ~

Rick liked the quiet serenity of the early mornings as the first rays of daylight greeted him like a long lost friend. There was just enough light in their bedroom so that he could watch Michonne's peaceful face as she slept next to him. He debated whether or not he should lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips, but conceded that he didn't wish to wake his love just yet; she did, after all, need her rest. Rick carefully placed his hand over her growing baby bump. He smiled happily and knew he'd cherish them both forever.

~ Enchant ~

Rick could still remember the first time he saw Michonne smile; he recalled the way that her whole face lit up and her profound beauty was exemplified. She had unknowingly found a way to enchant him without saying a word, for when she beamed at him so brightly, Rick was certain that his legs might betray him and give way. Her smile enraptured Rick wholly. Her smile was like a flicker of hope in the darkness and filth. Her smile was like a warm caress on a cold, lonely night. Her smile was like a northern star; a guiding light.


	9. Cowboy Take Me Away

A/N: Request from carolina-bleus (KK) on Tumblr; based on the song _Cowboy Take Me Away _by The Dixie Chicks.

AU no zombies just Rick, Michonne and a lovely lady known as Mother Nature. And yeah, mate; I got carried away with their love and nature and the outdoors and everything lol so it's way too long to be a ficlet. Some fluff and adult situations. Enjoy!

* * *

She was surprised at how serene it could be away from their busy lives; how putting some distance between themselves and the rest of the world helped to let the stress of their jobs fall away. Michonne marvelled at how quiet it actually was when there was no one else around. When it was just the two of them. Rick had been asking her for a couple of months to go camping with him, but she had always been too busy or had to work over the weekends. They had been dating for some time now, but their schedules were always so full with Rick being a single father of two who worked fulltime and Michonne working long hours.

They both craved to be near one another, and it was Rick's idea to plan a weekend escape. Michonne was originally from the city and had not been camping since she was a young girl, so she was excited and eager to spend some time in the wilderness with her beau.

"Need some help with that?"

Rick asked, as he looked up from where he was hammering tent pegs into the ground and saw Michonne deftly lifting the cooler from the back of his truck. She shook her head and continued on with what she was doing. Rick lay down his tool and helped her with the cooler anyways. Michonne ran her hand over his face before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're always such a gentleman." She said admiringly. "But you gotta let me get my hands dirty sometimes, Rick."

"I know." He replied with a smile. "But you gotta know I'd do anything for you."

* * *

_I said I wanna touch the earth; I wanna break it in my hands_

The sun was lazily rolling around in the sky as afternoon quickly approached. The couple had set up their camping area and were now down by a brook hoping to catch something for dinner. Michonne had never been fishing in her life, but gave it a try either way. Besides, they needed to eat, she reasoned.

"Ugh! Rick! It's so slimy. I can't do it properly." She said, out of frustration as she tried for the third time to fix the worm to the hook.

Rick tried to supress his amused chuckle as he glanced over at Michonne literally getting her hands dirty; she furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip while she concentrated on the task at hand.

"You're so cute." He said as she looked from the worm to him. Michonne was not impressed.

"I don't wanna be cute, I wanna be able to do it like you do it." She said indomitably.

He was always awestruck with Michonne's determination; it was one of the things that attracted him to her in the beginning. That and how cute he thought she was. He wrapped the end of his hand held fishing line around the stick that he had stuck into the mud, and placed the reel on the ground before standing and fixing the tiny bell to it. He sat down next to Michonne as she dropped her head and held her hands out with both the hook and worm for Rick to once again fix. This time he shook his head.

"I remembered what my granddaddy showed me when I was a kid; he said the answers to nature's little problems can be found in nature itself. Can't believe I almost forgot this trick."

Rick said with his slow drawl and a small chortle. Michonne was looking at him expectantly and adoringly at the same time. She always loved the expression on his face when he thought back to his grandfather who was his childhood hero. His face became thoughtful and youthful and the blue of his eyes danced.

"Here." He said after a short while. "Pick up a piece of the earth and break it up, like this."

Michonne did as Rick advised.

"Now, like my granddaddy said, put the slimy bastard in the dry dirt."

Michonne smiled and did just that.

"It shouldn't be all slippery now. You should be able to get a good grip on it and fix it to that hook." He offered with a grin.

When his trick worked, Michonne beamed excitedly, scooted closer to Rick and then leaned in for a kiss. Rick accepted her lips against his and fought the urge to cup her face in his dirty hands. Just then, the ringing of the small bell attached to Rick's fishing line indicated that he had hooked a fish; thus causing the lovers to break their kiss.

* * *

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms._

_On a pillow of bluebonnets in a blanket made of stars _

_Oh it sounds good to me…_

xXx

Both Rick and Michonne lay inside the tent and looked up through the opening that was covered in mesh, but allowed the night sky to be visible. Michonne loved how the stars seemed brighter out in the middle of nowhere as opposed to in town. She shifted so that she was closer to Rick; her head still resting on his outstretched arm.

"If my friends from college, the ones I spent summers in Europe with, could see me now; sleeping on the ground under the stars with my favourite cowboy-cop. If they could see how happy I am." Michonne offered.

Rick smiled as he listened to her; smiled at her term of endearment for him and that she was truly satisfied with her life. Despite having to work hard and rarely finding time away together, he knew that he made her happy, because she told him so all the time.

"I could stay like this forever with you." She said absentmindedly.

Rick turned his head and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'd stay anywhere forever as long as I was with you." Rick replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. I wanna stay with you forever." Rick said sincerely. "I love you."

"And I love you." Replied Michonne.

* * *

_I wanna be the only one for miles and miles; except for maybe you and your simple smile…_

xXx

Although the morning was relatively early, the heat had already set in for the day as Rick and Michonne walked down to the river hand-in-hand.

"You sure this is okay?" She asked.

Rick nodded his head before replying.

"It'll be fine. There's no one else around for miles." He answered.

They reached the brook and set down their towels and clothing. Rick kicked off his boots and socks and tested the water with his toes; it was cold, but once their bodies acclimated to the temperature, it would be fine to freshen up for the day ahead.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then undid his jeans as Michonne watched. She was not so sure about getting naked out in the open air and bathing in the river; she glanced around to reassure herself that no one else was there as Rick's boxer shorts fell to the ground. As if he did this type of thing regularly, Rick turned and smiled at Michonne before heading towards the water. He shivered slightly from the cool sensation, but walked out into the river until the water was up to his waist; waiting for his lady to join him.

Michonne looked around once more and then removed her top and shorts to reveal a matching blue bikini top and bottom that she saved for vacation. Rick marvelled at her perfect form as she sauntered towards the river's edge, dipping a toe in before recoiling slightly.

"It's nice once you get in here." Rick said reassuringly.

Michonne stepped in and held her arms up as she neared Rick. He waded over to meet her, placed his hands at her hips and drew her in for a kiss while at the same time leading her farther out into the depths of the brook. She draped her arms over his shoulders as he peppered her neck and collarbone with unhurried kisses; Michonne let her head fall back to give Rick better access. The feeling of the cool water on her hot skin coupled with Rick's kisses had Michonne feeling lightheaded; the weightlessness of floating made her feel distrait and before she knew it she had her legs wrapped around Rick while he held her in place and brought his lips to hers.

He slowly undid the ties of her bikini top as the material fell away from her breasts, exposing them to the fresh morning air. Rick broke their kiss, caught the garment, wet it for weight and then tossed it up onto the river bank. His damp hand caressed her breast as he felt her nipples stiffen from the contact. Michonne let out a moan from the sensation as she pressed her eager mouth to the skin of Rick's neck and gently sucked and nibbled. The sound that escaped Michonne's mouth set Rick hard as he knew they were not going to continue their bathing.

Rick carried Michonne from the shallow water and placed her down onto her towel carefully. He tore off the bottom of her swimming costume and began to caress her slick folds with his fingers. He placed his mouth to her breast and slowly worked his tongue around her nipple. Rick dipped his finger inside Michonne's hot, moist centre and then trailed her wetness up to her sensitive nub; he began to massage it and caused her body to shudder slightly beneath his. She closed her eyes as he continued to pleasure her with his hand and watch with lust filled eyes as her body, face and breathing responded to his knowing touch.

Michonne was so caught up in the moment that she did not care anymore that she and Rick were outside. She felt her body tense up as her climax approached and Rick slid two of his fingers inside of her to feel her walls pulsating as he kissed her mouth once more.

Rick let Michonne catch her breath a moment before he covered her body with his own and she parted her legs for him. Rick gripped his hardness and stroked himself a few times before he rubbed the tip of his length over the heat of her opening and her clitoris. He then looked into her eyes as he guided his dripping tip between her luscious folds and entered her slowly; she was already so wet that he was able to slide his shaft in with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her pelvis slightly to give Rick better access. He thrust in and out of Michonne over and over again while she dug her nails into his bare back as he rocked on top of her.

They remained captivated and enthralled by one another; their bodies melting together in unison and their thoughts and worries of everyday life fading away as they both came to their climax and basked in the exhilaration of their lovemaking.

* * *

_…__Closer to Heaven above and closer to you…_

xXx

Michonne stopped to loosen the shoelace on her hiking boot as Rick kept walking and talking. He was describing which plants were of medicinal use and which ones a person should steer clear of; Michonne found it all very interesting, but she needed to take a break from the hike as the boot she was wearing seemed to be causing her discomfort.

Rick somehow sensed that she was not directly behind him as he continued to ascend up the jagged mountain range. He stopped and searched the immediate area for her; his eyes finally found her seated on a rock mound some paces behind him drinking from her canteen.

"Everything alright?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"Yeah." She answered. "Just taking a little break; my feet hurt." She said, removing the offending boot.

Rick made his way back to where she was and took a seat on the ground in front of her.

"You wanna turn around?" He queried, worried that she was in more pain than she was letting on knowing that she was not one to make a huge fuss.

"No, no; it's fine. Just a rock in my shoe. Look." She said as she tipped the footwear upside down and the stone fell out.

Michonne replaced her boot and stood, ready to continue the journey to the top of the range where the lookout was situated. Rick reached out and took hold of her hand; he walked beside her the rest of the way.

xXx

The apex of the range was secluded, but those who knew where to find it used it as a lookout; one could see for miles around the lush, green countryside. The river in the distance trailed its serpentine path across the land; its water providing the plants and animals with much needed goodness to sustain life. The wind that swept across its plateau gave a person the feeling that they were soaring high above the ground. Michonne stood at the edge, put her hand to her eyes to shield the sun and looked out over the great expanse. Rick was right, she thought; there really seemed to be no one else around. It was just the two of them on their escape from the fast-paced lives they lived.

"It's so amazing up here." Michonne said as she turned to face Rick.

He stepped closer to her and placed his arms around her small waist as they both cast their eyes back out over the scenic view.

"It sure is. I used to come up here with my granddaddy and brother. Me and my brother would pretend we were cowboys like in those old western movies; but we'd always end up fightin' 'cause we couldn't agree on who drew first. Granddaddy would tell us that 'round here, we had to behave. We had to respect each other and nature's gifts 'cause up here, we were closer to God and he could hear and see what was truly in our hearts." Rick said, as he let his mind wonder back to a simpler time when he was a child.

Michonne found herself smiling; Rick had a certain way of speaking about his loved ones that showed them reverence.

"What's in your heart, Rick?" She asked genuinely interested in what he had to say, but knowing the answer anyways.

Rick grinned as he squeezed her a little more tightly.

"What's in my heart is my grandfather's memory, you and the kids." He replied as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Always and forever."

Michonne placed her hands over his and beamed.

"What's in your heart that God only knows?" She then went on to ask.

Rick released Michonne from his embrace and led her away from the edge of the lookout; they stood facing one another with the breeze at Rick's back.

"Well, God only knows that I was gonna do this later."

He said as he slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and then got down on one knee. Michonne felt her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch as she watched Rick hold up a silver diamond ring to her while holding onto her hand.

"Michonne, you're the most amazing woman I've known. You're smart, beautiful, loyal and kind and for some reason, you love me. You make me so happy and I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I was wonderin' if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rick held Michonne's gaze as he looked into her eyes; she wore a wide grin and nodded fervently as she gripped Rick's other hand and pulled him to his feet. She then drew him into a passionate kiss and firm embrace.

"Is that a yes?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, Rick. It's a yes. Always and forever." She said happily.

Rick wrapped his arms about her waist, lifted her from the ground and twirled her around in a circle. When he finally set her down, he took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. They once again held each other and for the first time that weekend, they could not wait to return to their busy lives so that they could share their happy news with their family and friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Prompt from Crii (which is very cool btw): Michonne, Sasha and Maggie discuss ideal impromptu dates while trying to set Tara up with someone; Rick Grimes overhears. Set in ASZ after the group has been there for a while and I'm imagining everyone as being happy! Pure fluff because I need some fluff in my life.

* * *

Sasha sat still on the floor in front of Michonne in the living room of the house she shared with Tara, Daryl and Noah; her French braids were almost finished when there came a quick rapping at her front door. The ladies could see through the window that it was Rick, and Sasha called out for him to enter the unlocked door. Rick stepped through and offered the two women amiable greetings. Michonne lifted her head and gave Rick a small smile; he reacted in kind and held her gaze for longer than was necessary, something Sasha did not miss.

"Hey, lookin' for Daryl?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, is he in?" Said Rick.

"Might be a little while. He's still in the bathroom. Thinks it was somethin' he ate." She replied, laughing a little.

Rick let out a small chortle and shook his head.

"Go on and make yourself a cup o' coffee." She offered and Rick nodded.

"Thanks." He said and then found himself watching Michonne as her adept hands quickly finished off the final braid.

"Your hair looks good."

Said Rick to Sasha who thanked him for the compliment, as he headed toward the kitchen. He caught Michonne's gaze and the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a crooked smile.

"Is there anything you ain't good at?" He asked Michonne who simply grinned at him. "I mean, you're obviously good at everything."

"Oh Rick, you have no idea." She responded a little more flirtatiously than she had intended, especially in front of their friend, but the wide smile on Rick's face was worth a little lively banter.

He went into the kitchen and then Sasha turned her head, raised her eyebrows and gave Michonne a knowing and teasing look.

"Oh don't even start with the looks again." Michonne said as Sasha got up from the floor and sat beside her on the sofa.

_Oh Rick, you have no idea_, Sasha mouthed placing her hand over her chest and batting her eyelids.

Michonne shook her head and rolled her eyes before playfully hitting Sasha with a cushion. Both women were still chuckling when Maggie came through the door looking thoroughly amused. She took a seat on the armchair across from her friends and began to speak.

"You'll never guess who I just saw flirting!" Maggie said excitedly.

"Michonne?"

Asked Sasha as another cushion went flying towards her; Rick, listening to their conversation while he waited for the coffee to brew, smiled at realizing he was not the only one who saw that Michonne was flirting with him.

"What? No. I saw Tara flirting with Lynda, the cute redhead." Maggie explained. "We should totally set them up on a date."

"A date?" Michonne asked, thinking it was not really a common occurrence in their day and age.

"Yeah, why not? They obviously like each other, but Lynda won't make the first move, and Tara has no idea she likes her back." Said Maggie.

"I dunno, Maggie. Let 'em figure it out on their own. Do you really wanna play matchmaker?" Sasha chimed in.

"Yes! Of course I do! I've been talkin' to Lynda a lot lately, and I think I could get her to go on a blind date." She exclaimed.

"Okay. Say they agreed, where would they go on this date?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know." Maggie replied. "If you could have a spur of the moment date, what would you like?"

"Well, I think I'd just like to go for a moonlight walk. Talking and getting to know each other is always good." Said Sasha. "That's easy and simple"

"Yeah, you're right. It could be easily done." Came Maggie's response. "What about you, Michonne?"

While Rick did not intend to continue listening in on their conversation, he was intrigued as to how Michonne would respond. He and Michonne had been dancing around their mutual attraction for some time. They shared a house and were both raising his children together, but they never really addressed their feelings; both not knowing how to bring it up to the other. Rick took a seat at the kitchen table and strained his ears to hear Michonne's answer.

"I don't know. Not much you can do these days, but I think it could be nice to dine alfresco. There's somethin' nice and romantic about it and… and don't think I don't see you lookin' at me like I'm crazy, Maggie." She said.

"You really wanna eat outside after we spent so much time eatin' outside?" Maggie asked, and the three women laughed.

"Maybe. I mean, I used to like it before all of this happened. Having candles, wine and a nice dish that you didn't have to cook yourself with the stars overhead. I do miss the finer things in life." Michonne said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice but not really spur of the moment. Some planning's gotta go into it." Said Sasha.

"I suppose you're right, but hey; a girl can dream." Offered Michonne.

The friends laughed again and talked about how Maggie could go about setting up the blind date for their friend.

Some time later, after the details were sorted and Maggie was ready to leave with a solid plan, Rick and Daryl entered the room and Rick stood beside the couch where Michonne was sitting. He used his hand to gently nudge her arm in order to gain her attention. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"Hey, what time will you be home tonight?" He asked slowly.

"I'm scheduled to do two self-defence classes so I might be a little later than usual." Michonne replied, noticing Maggie's amused look as she watched the pair.

"Alright." Said Rick. "I'll go ahead and get dinner started."

"You sure?" Asked Michonne, knowing Rick was not the best cook in the world.

"Yeah it's fine, I'll whip somethin' up." He replied, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Sounds good. Get the kids fed and you go ahead and eat too; don't wait for me. I'll see you later." Michonne said with a smile and Rick responded with a smile of his own.

After the men had left, Maggie was still staring at Michonne with a goofy grin on her face.

"You and Rick sure do act like you're married." Said Sasha before Maggie could make the same statement.

* * *

Michonne felt tired and heavy as she walked into the house that she and the Grimes family shared. She noticed that it was quiet and dark; she thought it was odd but just reasoned that Rick had fed the children and they were all in bed. She made her way upstairs to the bathroom and quietly disrobed. Her muscles ached a little from the classes that she had delivered that evening and her stomach growled slightly. She would wash away the sweat from her workout and then find the food she knew Rick would have left for her.

After her quick shower, Michonne made her way back down stairs and entered the kitchen; to her surprise, there was no food left out for her. That, she thought, was odd; Rick always left food for her when he knew she would be working late, and she did the same for him. Suddenly, the back door opened and in stepped Rick.

"Hey." He offered amicably. "I was waitin' on you."

"Yeah, took a little longer tonight because of the double-up." She said, not wanting to ask if he had cooked anything.

"The kids okay? They're quiet tonight." She then added.

Rick nodded, still leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, fed 'em and sent 'em off with Glenn and Maggie for the night."

"Why?" She asked, thinking it strange as Rick kept them fairly close.

"I wanted you to have a night off." He said.

"Rick, I don't need a night off from them." Michonne replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I know, but I wanted to do somethin' nice for you, to say thanks for everything you do for us." He said, holding her gaze.

"You don't have to thank me." Was her response.

"Of course I do. Now get up and come with me." Rick said as he stood up straight.

"Where are we going?" Michonne asked, curious as to what Rick was up to.

"You'll see." Was all he said as Michonne followed him into the backyard.

She could not help but smile when she saw what he had done. The outdoor furniture was set up on the lawn and adorned with a bunch of fresh flowers and a sprinkle of candles in the middle of the table. A cast iron pot was hanging over the fire pit not too far away; the last of the dying embers still glowing beneath it.

"What's all of this?" Michonne asked when she got closer.

"It's for you." Said Rick as he drew a chair out for her to sit on; Michonne took a seat and continued grinning at him.

"We've got jambalaya, which is about the only thing I know how to cook, and I even found a bottle of wine." Rick said proudly as Michonne chuckled.

"I like jambalaya, and wine is a bonus." She replied as she examined the bottle of pinot grigio.

"I overheard what you said today about what you'd like to do for a date." He then added, watching her expression.

"It's great. You didn't have to, but thank you." She said, placing the bottle of wine back on the table and watching Rick serve up their meal.

"Yeah, I kinda did have to do it." He offered. "I mean, since I wanna date you."

Michonne thought she'd heard Rick wrong.

"I'm sorry, did you say this was a date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. You deserve a nice evening and, I wanna spend time with you alone." He said as he uncorked the bottle and poured Michonne a glass, and then one for himself.

She found herself grinning coyly.

"On a date?" She asked again, wanting to make sure he was saying what she thought he was.

Now it was Rick's turn to chuckle and smile.

"Yes, Michonne. A date. Ain't that what you do when you like someone? I'm a little rusty, but I think I recall sharing a meal and wine with a woman I was attracted to once or twice." Rick said, staring into her eyes as the flames from the candle light flickered in them.

Michonne felt her stomach doing little flips and her heart racing. She grabbed her wine glass and drank the contents in one swift gulp in order to calm herself. Rick continued watching her amusedly as she refilled the glass.

"Is that okay? For us to do this?" He asked, growing concerned that she did not want what he wanted; which was to shift their already close friendship to a different level.

"If you don't want it to be a date, then it doesn't have to be…" He started before she interjected.

"No, I _do_ want it to be a date. I like you too, Rick."

Rick grinned and took a sip from his glass; he then reached across the table and gently patted the top of Michonne's hand with his.

* * *

Rick put some more wood on the fire until it blazed once more as he and Michonne sat on a blanket on the ground and continued drinking the wine and talking. Every so often, their arms would brush against each other when they swayed; the heat from their contact warming them more than the fire could. They sat quietly a moment and whenever Rick would look at Michonne, she was wearing grin.

"What are ya thinkin'?" He asked.

Michonne turned to face him, wine glass in hand and a smile on her face.

"I was thinkin' about self-defence class today." She started.

"Oh yeah? Anything exciting?" Asked Rick, thinking that watching Michonne in her workout gear sounded fairly exciting to him.

"Mrs. Byrnes has gotten really good. Like she's scary good now." Said Michonne, her face lighting up.

Rick was pleased that she could put one of her many skills to good use and help people at the same time.

"Really? I remember you said at the start she was so shy and scared." Rick replied.

"You remembered that? Rick, I said that months ago." Michonne said softly.

"I know, but I remember everything you say." He said with a smile; Michonne felt like kissing him right then and there, but opted to continue with her story.

"You're kinda adorable. But, yeah. Mrs. Byrnes, she did this move where you can disarm the attacker and break their arm at the same time, you know it?" She asked, feeling slightly tipsy.

"Yeah I might recall it from my years in law enforcement." He said teasingly.

"Of course, duh. Sorry, this wine is goin' to my head." She said while Rick chortled at her.

"Well, when she did the move she almost pulled my arm outta the socket. My shoulder is still sore." Michonne said while rolling her right shoulder.

Without another word, Rick moved from where he was seated and flopped down behind Michonne. He place his hands at her shoulder and began to gently massage the spot that was causing her discomfort. Michonne let her head fall to the side and her eyes roll shut as Rick worked over the tender area. She sighed and then let out the most captivating sound Rick had heard in ages; he wanted to run his hands all over her body, but restrained himself. This night was not about him, it was about Michonne and what she wanted.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand in an effort to get him to stop his ministrations. Michonne then turned so that they were facing one another. Their eyes locked and Rick smiled; Michonne, however, kept a straight face as she leaned in to Rick. His smile suddenly fell away as he realized what was happening; not because he did not want it to happen, but because I could not believe that it was finally coming to pass. His eyes closed just as Michonne's lips pressed gently to his; they both tasted like wine and spices and found themselves in heaven.

* * *

Carl returned home early in the morning with Judith and placed her down on the floor of the living room. He thought it was odd that his father was not in the kitchen drinking coffee like he usually did of a morning, and neither was Michonne. Carl noticed that the back door was open and he quickly rushed back and scooped up his little sister. He glanced around to ensure that the house was clear before walking out into the backyard. What he saw left him feeling a little confused at first, but then he just smirked. He saw what was left of a dinner on the table and realized why his father had sent them away for the night; he wanted to be alone with Michonne. Carl smiled and took in the rest of the scene. Lying on a blanket on the grass near the burnt out fire pit and an empty wine bottle was Michonne; she had another blanket draped over her for warmth and directly behind her was Rick. He had her locked in his embrace and her head was resting on his arm; they both were still fast asleep.

Carl smiled at them and then glanced at his sister as he tickled her tummy.

"I don't know about you Judy, but I'm sure glad they're not pretending that they don't like each other like that anymore." He whispered.

With that he walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

Michonne was suddenly shaken from her slumber as she thought she heard the backdoor closing. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the morning and she felt Rick's strong arm over her waist. She smiled to herself then turned to face him, waking him in the process. Rick blinked rapidly a few times then beamed widely at her. Rick used his hand to stroke her face gently as he marvelled at her beauty. She then pressed her lips to his like she had countless times the night before.

"Is there anything you ain't good at?" He asked her with a grin as he relished in the afterglow of her skilful kisses.

"Oh, Rick. You have no idea." She replied before capturing his mouth again.

They broke their kiss and Rick placed a gentle peck to her forehead before saying:

"Maybe so, but I intend to spend a lot of my time findin' out."

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun with this that it turned out way too long to be a ficlet. Thanks for reading.


	11. Spring Drabble Challenge

A/N: March 'Spring in in the Air' Drabble Challenge for **richonnefics** on Tumblr. 100 word drabble based on 1 word prompts.

* * *

~ Blossoming ~

It had taken some time for Michonne to fully fathom what was happening between her and Rick. She knew there was an attraction that they both shared, but she didn't realize that he had accepted his feelings for her while hers were still blossoming for him. The look in his eyes when she'd all but lost hope and the way that he yielded to her will showed that he cared for her; he cared more than he admitted with words. It was all there for her to see, the depth of his affections; in his actions and in his eyes.

~ Airy ~

Her laughter sounded like the sweetest song to Rick as it floated through the surprisingly airy late afternoon. Michonne sat on the grass with Carl and Judith; they were engrossed in conversation. Rick sat on the step and watched as she seamlessly made the children smile and laugh. She had a gift for it, Rick thought, watching her admiringly; pleased they chose each other. Carl stood and helped Michonne to her feet while Judith held her hand. When they reached Rick, he placed his hands at MIchonne's waist and his lips to where their baby was growing inside of her.

~ Budding ~

Rick sat watching the time ticking away on his watch. It'd been a while since she'd closed that door. Michonne hadn't seen him after his shave and he was feeling nervous for some reason. He knew the reason; it was because he'd admitted deep feelings for her to himself. Her opinion mattered to him; he'd proved that by agreeing with her and making decisions based on her wishes. He was worried that she wouldn't like his appearance; he wanted her to want him. Upon seeing Rick, her smile and flirting conveyed budding feelings for him; she liked what she saw.

~ Joyous ~

Michonne never thought she would experience a joyous feeling again after all of the heartbreak and suffering she had lived through. Yet that was the point, she'd lived, and what is life worth without joy? What were they fighting so hard for, if not a semblance of happiness? She knew she'd gotten lucky in finding Rick and his family. They had accepted her and taken her in and she'd accepted them into her heart. Now, as Rick Grimes stood before her, holding her in his arms and professing that he could not be without her, she knew she was home.

~ Invigorate ~

There was an intensity that encompassed them that was almost tangible and Rick was not expecting his real first argument with Michonne to end this way; with the both of them naked, sweating and sated each other's arms. "You make me feel so alive." He whispered as he placed her earlobe into his mouth. They quarrelled over something silly where they both wanted the same thing, but had different ideas about how to get it; but it was an impassioned fight either way. Their fervent emotions waking something deep inside of them. Something that would invigorate their senses and desires.


	12. Overwhelming

"Life can be magnificent and overwhelming — that is the whole tragedy. Without beauty, love, or danger it would almost be easy to live."

— Albert Camus

~ Beauty ~

The flames of the small fire danced their ancient ritual like countless times before while Michonne warmed her slender hands. Though the evenings out on the road had not yet begun to grow cold, the rain outside had certainly caused the temperature to drop. She welcomed the warmth as well as the surprisingly comforting smell of the smoke drifting around them as they all sat feeling deflated and mournful.

Life on the road had become harsher by the day; the hunger and thirst and tiredness was ever present. It was always there reminding them that they were not safe; reminding them that they had no home. Rick studied the faces of his companions and saw despair in their expressions. After a moment, his gaze, like immeasurable times before, found its way to Michonne. He became distracted by her beauty; by the way that the soft tones of the flames' light caressed her skin and caused it to glow. The way that the light flickered in her profoundly beautiful and dark eyes.

Just to be around her caused Rick to feel an overwhelming sense of attraction which he played down very well; yet his eyes were all too telling. The look that he possessed when he stole glimpses of Michonne spoke of something else. This new life they lived was not easy at the best of times. Now, as Rick silently admitted to himself, it would become harder; for he had unwittingly succumb to the charms of Michonne's physical and inner beauty. He respected and admired the woman, yes; but the new feelings that had slowly crept up on him were different. He was absolutely captivated by her, and he knew that this type of distraction in an uncertain time and place could be detrimental.

xXx

Even when he was wearing the melancholic, distraught countenance, Michonne thought Rick was beautiful. He was the sad, plaintive and misunderstood type of beauty that those French writers spoke about in those books she used to read at college. The lone figure that fought an internal struggle that seemingly would always compound an outward one; the man who loved and lost and saw the world for what it truly was but still endured, for some unknown reason.

Michonne raised her head and glanced around the fire; her dark brown eyes met Rick's deep blue. His gaze always seemed so intense, she noted; it had been the same ever since their first meeting so very long ago. It was, however, as if he reserved certain stares for Michonne alone. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed his eyes; the way the slightly different hues of blue gleamed everlastingly. The way the tones became more and less prominent with his change in demeanour; his sadness reflected in a way that mirrored her own. Michonne sighed; she knew she could scarcely draw her gaze away from Rick's as it already was. There was nothing pragmatic at all about her being lost in his beautiful eyes.

~ Love ~

The recent events that had occurred as a result of the group being out on the road had taken its toll on the survivors. They had sustained a number of losses and were downtrodden and tired. Tired of the world as well as the cruelty and ugliness that surrounded them. No one was sure of where they needed to go, what they needed to do; but what they all agreed on was that the journey, regardless of where the destination was, needed to be travelled together. So when they had the opportunity to settle at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the survivors found themselves relieved yet cautious. They knew exactly what people were capable of in this new world. The Safe-Zone also provided them with the opportunity to catch their breath; the opportunity to explore their personal relationships with one another. Within the walls of the sanctuary, the survivors could find intimacy with other people; intimacy at a level that they had previously been denied.

As far as denial went, Rick knew it was all over, his ploy; he knew he had fallen in love with Michonne. It had been a gradual realization for him, yet when she stood before him, after what had transpired between them, he knew she was _the_ _one_ and only woman for him.

His crazed actions had driven Michonne to have to resort to extreme measures to get him to cease and desist. Even though she had wounded Rick physically, it was in an effort to save him from being exiled or worse yet, killed. He knew he deserved what had befallen him; he did not blame Michonne. He was not angry with her, instead, he saw the depths of her loyalty and found relief as she so softly told him, "I'm still with you."

In that moment, Rick realized what he had been afraid of; why he had not told her of their plans. He was afraid that he would lose her for good. He had, after all, agreed to go to Alexandria for Michonne and the plan felt so much like a betrayal; betrayal that was rationalized misguidedly in his irrational state of mind. He feared that if he told her about the plan, she would look at him with such disappointment etched across her beautiful features that his heart would break in two. He feared that she would lose all faith in him and not even bother to talk him out of it; she would simply not trust his judgement anymore. She, plainly, would not trust him. If she did not trust Rick, he knew there was no way should could love him back and that is what frightened him most. He knew all too well how absolutely destroying it was to love someone who did not love you in return.

xXx

In his unconscious and bloody state, she helped to clean him up and stayed with him throughout the long and restless night. Michonne felt the tears threaten to spill from her heavy eyes as Rick groaned in pain while he slept. She despised seeing him in so much discomfort, but it was the price that needed to be paid to ensure she would get to see him again.

Michonne could not really say when it had happened; when she was certain that her heart was ready to love again. With Carl, it took no time at all. She adored the boy. He helped her on her journey of healing; he helped to bring her back from a place she never wanted to go to again. With Judith, it was like second nature. She did not even have to consider loving the small girl; it was as natural as breathing. And then there was their father.

It took a little longer for her to grow close to Rick. He was much like she was, a little reserved with his emotions and protective of his heart. But it was there in his eyes what he really felt. The passion, the craziness; the defeat and the hope. They did not have to exchange words for they both knew, in some uncanny way, what the other was already thinking. It was this same unspoken bond that had Michonne feeling no doubt for what she had finally admitted to herself, even if it was not the right time or place; she knew that it was Rick. That Rick was the one for her and she was ready to bet her heart that he felt the same as she did.

~ Danger ~

The horrible stench of decaying flesh permeated through what would have been the otherwise pleasant air of the Safe-Zone. A herd had overrun their camp and it seemed their only chance of escape would be to drench themselves in the entrails of corpses that had been put down. It was a bold move, but Rick knew the dangers of staying inside of the house ultimately outweighed those of trying to make their way to safety. The low and hideous moaning sounds that the walkers elicited were amplified as the survivors tried to slip undetected past them. They had all almost made it to safety when suddenly, there came a loud high pitched shriek that cut through the air like a rusted knife tearing through muscle and sinew.

Michonne and the others from his group were well equipped to deal with the walking dead, but some of the residents of Alexandria were not. It was this unfortunate fact that had caused their present dangerous predicament; the wife of the man he had killed some time before, Jessie, had been caught by several walkers. As her blood curdling cries garnered the attention of the dead, the ones that gripped her sunk rabid teeth into her shoulder just as Michonne went to assist. They all knew it was too late, as yet another rotted mouth descended on the woman's neck.

As if she had been stricken with feverish delusion instantaneously, the woman reached out and took hold of Michonne's arm. She held on tightly and would not release her. Michonne, in the scuffle, had lost her footing and looked like she would be dragged down and devoured by the herd as well. All of a sudden, Rick bound from where he had been securing the others and leapt to Michonne's aid. He ran toward the brutal and frightful scene with machete in hand. He glanced so briefly at the woman who wold not relinquish her hold on his love, uttered a low, almost unintelligible apology and then proceeded to strike at her arm with his blade. As the woman and limb separated, she was pulled into the sea of the dead; Rick took Michonne by the hand and led her swiftly to safety.

xXx

Later, after all of the immediate danger had passed and Rick and Michonne had a quiet moment alone, she searched his deep blue eyes, like many times before.

"What you did today, you saved my life," she said softly; gratefully.

Rick nodded.

"I had to," he offered, trying to tear his gaze away before his eyes told her too much.

"You don't feel bad about sacrificing someone else to save one of our group?" She asked, finding it difficult to get a read on Rick. He had done it before, but he seemed to be withholding something then.

"To save _you_," he corrected Michonne. "I did it for you, and I'd do it a thousand times over."

Michonne let the corner of her mouth turn up into a small, sad smile.

"I wish you didn't have to," she said knowingly. "But that's life now. It can be so…"

"Overwhelming?" Rick asked.

"Yes, and magnificent too sometimes," she said quietly as dark brown bore into blue.

Rick stepped closer to Michonne and ran his finger across her brow, before cupping her face.

"You're right, life's a lot of things, especially now; but things like what happened today, me havin' to throw some woman to the walkers to save you, I'd do it without blinking if it meant you were in my life a little longer. I'd do _anything_ for you."

With that, Rick let his hand slide to Michonne's chin as he tilted it upwards and pressed his lips to hers.


	13. Out Of Love

A/N: Thinking about that time Michonne knocked Rick out…*sighs*

* * *

It was a blow that was struck out of love; Rick realized that now.

She did it because she cared; she _cares_. And his insanity was pushing their welcome and lodging to the limits of what was acceptable. And he. _He _was at his limit. The sheer immeasurable contradiction of that place shook him from _his place_ of relative stability.

_This is what could have been_. The thought echoed in his mind like the sad, last words of a man who relinquished his final breath of life to speak them. And he could not distinguish between what was right in front of him, and what was a yearning for the shadow of a life and love that had been lost to him for so very long now.

He was afflicted by guilt and a sense of failure which in turn caused him to behave irrationally. He was not in his right mind. This was not like the last time he had broken down; the private torture that he had suffered. This time, it was for all to see.

What she saw was a man at the end of his tether; a good man who was drowning in the waters of his own lunacy, self-deprecation and guilt. Someone who had their clarity which was shrouded by the scurrying of demons; the promise of angels; and the accountabilities of gods.

Now he saw her; he saw what she did for _him._ He saw the look in her eyes that reflected what he was feeling and he let the relief wash over him. _She _did it out of love for him; and he could feel himself falling deeper in love _with her_. She was all he needed.

It was for him; and only him. Not for that place.

_Yes_.

Yes, she wanted to be there; _needed _to be there. But that place was not where she wanted to be if it was not with him.

She was so close to admitting it; so close.

_I did it out of love. _

And it hurt. It pained her to see him like that; beaten and bloody and spewing forth what he believed right and worthy. He sounded as if he had lost all grip on reality; yet he was right in his appraisal of that place; those people. He just went about in a manner that was unbefitting. In a manner that would see him thrown back into the dangers of the outside world. Would see him cast back into the nightmarish hell that they had become so accustomed to.

It hurt her to discover that he had been giving his attentions to some other woman when she had thought there was _something_ between the two of them. She _knew_ there was something more to their friendship. Maybe it was that space in between friendship where they were something _more. _She could see it in his steely blue gaze that seemed to soften around her ever so slightly. The intensity that filled his gaze as if to wordlessly communicate that she was something more; that she was who he needed. Not someone who he scarcely knew; not someone for whom his instability conjured reasons to validate unwarranted attentions. _No_. He needed Michonne and she knew this; it was wearing her patience thin, however, waiting for him to admit it. She longed to hear him speak the words, "I need you."


	14. You could've

A/N: An extension of how I imagined the scene from the S5 finale could have went.

* * *

Michonne felt her face grow warm from his proximity and the urgency to his tone. After admitting "you could've", to her small surprise, Rick stepped closer to her; the heat radiating between them was searing. The pain in his extremities; the aching of his hand; and the sporadic throbbing at the back of his head, all seemed to fade away the closer he got to her.

Rick reached forward and took hold of her tie; turning it over in his fingers while feigning to avoid her gaze. She watched carefully as his rough hand gently felt the soft fabric. He let it fall back into place before lifting his gaze to meet hers. After biting his bottom lip, Rick proceeded to say in his slow drawl: "you could get me to do anything you wanted."

They stared at one another silently for a moment longer; neither one choosing to speak as they let the meaning behind Rick's statement settle in. Michonne became suddenly rattled at what he was trying to communicate. She realized that Rick had basically admitted what she already suspected; she had him at her beck and call.

"We don't need them here," she said, trying to avoid Rick's admission and referring to their weapons.

"I don't need my sword. I think you can find a way. _We_ can find a way."

Rick listened intently as she spoke with her rich cadence that felt as if it was caressing him.

"And if we don't," she added evenly. "I'm still with you."

Rick did not move his stare from hers as he felt his eyes become glassy. After all that they had been through; after all of the questionable things he had done, this woman was standing before him and pledging her loyalty. This beautiful, brave, strong woman was choosing him come hell or high water. She would follow him even when he was not sure that he could lead.

The look in her eyes told him something else as well; the softness to her gaze, the sincerity and adoration. He knew then in that moment, she had chosen him to be _more._ Rick tried to give the weapon to her, but she gently placed her hand to his and pushed it back to his side. Her hand lingered over his; her touch sending heat through his wounded skin. Exhilarating, yet painfully infrequent, were her caresses; and as quickly as she had pressed her hand to his, she let go and moved to turn.

Rick gently caught her by the arm and she stopped to face him yet again.

"Michonne," he said quietly, not letting her arm go. "I want you to know, I'm with you too."

"I've been questioning that lately," she said without thinking.

"And that's my fault," he conceded.

Tentatively, Rick rubbed his thumb over Michonne's forearm a few times; he found confidence in the fact that she did not pull away from his touch. He then ran his hand slowly up the length of her limb; rubbing her upper arm before placing the gun on the bed and stepping closer to her. He brought his bandaged hand to Michonne's face and stroked her cheek lightly.

"I'm with you," he whispered while searching her eyes.

Rick used his thumb to trace the contour of Michonne's bottom lip. The sensation of such an intimate gesture caused her centre to throb slightly. Michonne tried to steady her breathing as she anticipated what she knew was about to follow. Rick drew her closer before he leaned in and kissed her mouth. Michonne placed her hands at his chest as she moved closer still to Rick.

The kiss was unhurried and shy; starting off slowly and softly. Both Rick and Michonne relished in discovering each other's taste. When their tongues finally met they quickened their pace; Rick gripped Michonne by the waist as she threaded her finger through his hair. They separated breathlessly for a moment, and Michonne could see the desire in Rick's eyes. It was like no look she had seen him wear before. He absentmindedly rubbed her back as his mouth captured hers again.

This time their kisses were less gentle than their initial one; Rick devoured Michonne's full lips as his hand gripped her firm backside. Michonne fumbled with the buttons of his shirt until she was able to remove it fully; Rick let it fall to the floor as she ran her hands over his bare chest. She then placed her mouth at his neck while kissing and sucking at the skin fervently. Michonne took his earlobe into her mouth and Rick almost lost all of his composure.

He led Michonne over to the bed where he sat while she remained standing before him. Rick quickly undid her jeans and helped her become free of them. Her hips and legs were so smooth to touch as he traced his fingers over them. He then slid his thumb under the fabric of her cotton panties and gently massaged her.

Michonne gripped his shoulders and then straddled him; she brought her mouth back to Rick's as he continued to rub her slickened folds. She loosened her tie and removed it as Rick quickly shifted and rolled Michonne onto her back. He tried to undo the buttons of her uniform, but his injured hand was making it difficult. In his impatience, Rick ripped the shirt open as the buttons flew from their place and landed on the floor. Michonne was so aroused that she did not care that her uniform had been ruined. She sat up slightly and removed her top and bra; Rick stopped a moment to admire her form as he hovered over her. He gripped her panties and pulled them off her hips; she was perfect all over.

He soon caressed her naked, full breasts with his hand before trailing his tongue around her nipples in a circular motion, causing them to stiffen. Michonne let out a delicious moan and Rick was set hard. He kneeled between her legs, still watching her intently with lust laden eyes; he then undid his belt and zipper and freed himself from this clothing. Michonne eyed his rigid virility as it sprang forward, impressive in its thickness and length.

Rick covered her smouldering body once more with his and continued to taste her mouth; his inquisitive fingers returned to her moistened curls as he slid one inside of her folds. Michonne's hips bucked at the sensation causing Rick to smile against her lips. Michonne reached down and took hold of his hardness and led it to where he was teasingly caressing her; he removed his fingers and let her guide his dripping tip into her opening. He found approval in her eyes as he inched his length inside of her slowly. She shifted to accommodate him better and felt an indescribable sense of fulfilment having Rick so close.

As Rick fully entered Michonne, he marvelled at how her soft walls of flesh fit around him perfectly. He began to thrust as he continued to consume her mouth with his own. Michonne moved as if someone was trickling drops of hot water over her body as she writhed beneath Rick. Her low moans of pleasure grew louder every time Rick's nether part came in contact with hers.

They exchanged the heat and moisture of their rapid breaths and eager skin; for both of them, it felt incredibly satisfying to have someone to be so close with. To relish in the mingling of sweat and quiet proclamations of need. Michonne was sweet in every sense and Rick was overcome with something akin to greediness; he wanted to possess her in every way. His mind, though swimming, vaguely registered this; he also noted the expression that she currently wore as he not so gently slipped his heated member in and out of her sweetness again and again.

She, with closed eyes, let her head roll back and her mouth fall open. She breathed his name in a whisper as her fingernails dug into his skin. Michonne, usually so stoic and reserved, allowed Rick to see another side to her passion; she was sensual and yet vulnerable at his touch. She did not shy away from letting sounds arise from her throat as Rick plunged deeper into her womb.

_Ah, ah, ah. Rick. Rick! _With urgency and need, her voice spiralling around his ears, encouraging him to continue to find her spot. His own low moans were like an accompaniment to the delirious song she was singing for him.

His injuries did nothing to detract from his raw, animal vigour that she sensed between her legs; her own body moving in accord with his. Rising and falling slightly with each movement of her hips she would afford Rick's length to delve deeper.

With trembling lips, heavy breath and batting eyelids, Michonne felt the heat rise around her navel as her centre grew tighter. The apex of her pleasure causing her firm, enveloping walls to contract around Rick's engorged member as her orgasm washed over her.

Rick could feel his own release approaching as her name escaped his mouth again and again. He quickly withdrew his manhood, called _Michonne_ once more as his seed surged from his body; the hot whiteness dripped onto the dark skin of Michonne's abdomen as Rick collapsed on top of her.

Panting, he rolled to the side while their limbs remained entwined and covered in a sheen of sweat. Michonne, shifted so that she was leaning on her elbow and facing Rick. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath while she rested her hand over his heart. He covered her hand with his own while lifting it to his lips, gently kissing it.

He turned his head toward Michonne so he could look into her eyes once more; she smiled and he responded in kind.

"Whatever happens today, tomorrow or whenever," Rick said while brushing his fingers lightly over hers. "I know _we_ can find a way."


	15. Gift For Michonne

A/N: Inspired by what **mscurious88** on Tumblr said about wanting Rick to gift Michonne with something. As usual, I got Richonne feels and got carried away. Enjoy!

* * *

Rick and his group had settled into a seemingly quiet life at the ASZ; they had become acclimated to living there in the months that had passed. His family was safe and he was stable, in more ways than one. He, Maggie and Tara were clearing one of the other houses to make ready for any new recruits to their community that Daryl and Aaron might bring back as they were scheduled to return soon.

The women were downstairs sorting through the kitchen and living space removing anything that was particular to the people who had lived there before. They did not throw keepsakes like photographs away, but rather, boxed them and set them aside. Things like clothing and accessories were usually shared amongst survivors.

The women were almost bursting at the seams to get upstairs with Rick to check out the closets and jewelry boxes; it was the closest thing to shopping for new outfits that they had and enjoyed organizing get-togethers with the other ladies. These get-togethers mainly consisted of them opening a few bottles of wine, choosing and trading garments and, once the wine was flowing, modelling the outfits for fun.

Maggie boxed the last of the photographs just before Sasha finished what she was doing and made a mad dash for the staircase.

"Maggie! You'd better not hog everything!" Sasha called after her and quickly followed.

Rick heard them coming and smiled to himself; it was like this every time they volunteered to help with clearing houses and they volunteered more than the others.

"You ladies lucked out again," said Rick as they breathlessly stood in the doorway of what was the master bedroom.

"Women's clothing?" Maggie asked wide-eyed.

Rick nodded and watched them both rush for the closet.

"Did you wanna have a look at some things for Michonne?" Sasha asked as she turned to Rick who was sitting on the bed examining a small trinket box.

"Nah, go ahead. She likes those little get-togethers y'all do. I think she likes the wine more that the clothes though," He said with a smile.

"Come on, Rick. It'd be romantic if you gave her something, sort o' like a gift," Maggie added.

"I ain't the romantic type," Rick offered.

"Please, that's not what we heard!" Sasha joked and both women laughed.

"What?" He asked dubiously.

"We heard about the lingerie you gave her!" Maggie said with a smirk.

"Nah, Maggie, that was more of a gift for Rick than it was for Michonne!" Sasha said laughingly.

Rick's face grew warm as he went a bright shade of red.

"Ha ha. Y'all got jokes, I see. I think I'm gonna leave you two to it and call it a day. Keys are here; lock up when you're done."

Rick said as he tossed the house keys onto the bed, slipped something into his pocket and left; Maggie and Sasha's giggles could still be heard as he headed down the stairs.

xXx

Night had fallen by the time Rick had the chance to actually call it a day; he had met with a few new recruits, two young men, and was helping them get situated in the house they had cleared earlier. Rick walked in the front door of the home he shared with his children and Michonne; he found Carl sprawled out on the floor playing with Judith.

"We've eaten and Michonne left a plate for you," Carl said as his father sat down on the sofa.

"Where is she?" Rick asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Maggie and Glenn's place; they're doing that girl-thing with the clothes and wine," Carl said as he tickled Judith's tummy eliciting an amused giggle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Rick said.

He then remembered that he still had the gift for Michonne that he had secretly procured while Maggie and Sasha were teasing him.

"Son, I'm just gonna pop over to see Michonne about somethin' real quick. Won't be long."

Carl just nodded and went back to making his baby sister laugh.

xXx

Rick knocked a couple of times at the Rhee residence; he could hear the sounds of jovial laughter wafting out of the opened window. Maggie opened the door after a moment and smiled amicably when she saw who it was.

"You after Michonne?" She asked, already figuring that was who Rick was there to see.

"Yeah, would you mind sendin' her out?" Said Rick.

"Of course not," Maggie replied. "Hold on a sec."

Michonne stepped out on to the front porch to find Rick looking up at the full moon overhead; he had both hands in his pockets and she smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey you," Michonne said quietly as she closed the door behind herself.

"Hi," Rick replied while gesturing for her to stand near him.

She sidled up beside him and looked up to the sky.

"Everything okay? The kids okay?" She asked, amazed that in all the time that had passed and how she and Rick grew closer, being near him _still _caused her stomach to flutter.

"Yeah, everything's good," Rick said as he draped his arm over her shoulder and drew her near. "I actually have somethin' for you."

Michonne turned her head in surprise.

"Really? Like a gift?" She asked with a small grin.

Rick nodded and then shifted to he was standing behind her.

"Lift your hair," he instructed while bringing a small silver chain around her slender neck and clasping it at the back.

He then placed a gentle kiss at her nape while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Michonne put her hand over the necklace and felt a small pendant; it was smaller than the _M_ she already wore. She looked down but could not quite make it out in the light of the moon. She turned to face Rick with a smile; he did not let her go and his hands came to rest at her hips.

"Thank you. It's lovely, Rick; but I can't see the pendant properly…"

"It's a letter A," he said while holding her gaze. "For André."

Michonne felt her eyes well with tears before embracing Rick and kissing him gratefully and lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**All Good Things**

_All good things must come to an end_

_That's what they say when things begin_

xXx

She is like the first warm rays of sunshine on a winter's morning; gently rousing me with her vibrant caresses. My frigidness falls away. She invigorates me; prepares me for the day ahead. Her heat penetrates my very soul and warms me to my core. The light and gentle touch of her bare skin on mine fills me with such fantastic pleasure that I crave more. My mouth descends on hers as her soft, full lips meet my own lips with fervor. She runs her delicate yet strong hand over the side of my face as she breaks our kiss. A smile is shared and I feel my chest swell with adoration for the beautiful woman with whom my limbs are entangled in the serene and early dawn.

xXx

He must have been watching me sleep; I was not startled when my own eyes met his intensely blue ones when I woke. The heat of his flesh made mine hunger for him once more. To finally, after all of our avoidances and considerations and ignorance, come together in a way that I only ever imagined in my most secret of thoughts; this awakened my very being. His eyes danced in the sparse light of the new day. A new day that I was once again blessed to be facing with him.

xXx

She showed me her piquant side; her frivolous charms that left me feeling giddy and thirsty and ever more eager to uncover her further. Her breasts swelled towards my mouth and I devoured her; the delicious noises she made at my behest causing me to grow harder still. Her body reacted to my attentions; she was pliant at my touch.

xXx

His own authority never once made me feel threatened or inadequate; I welcomed it in my desire to be with him. To taste and touch and inhale him; to give myself over to him. Not once had he pushed me to do something that I did not wish to do. We were equals in every sense of the word. We desired each other equally; complemented one another equally; we loved equally. I found myself malleable to him, with all of the passion of his embrace.

xXx

The mournful days are made tolerable just by her presence; I am filled with gratitude to have her by my side. The loss of those close to us is like a slow and tortuous stabbing from a dull blade. The throbbing in my head growing ever stronger, louder. I find solace in her embrace; pressed closely to her bosom where I hear the gentle, steady thrumming of her heart. I close my eyes; the pain subsides for a time.

xXx

To see such worry etched across his face like a thousand years of suffering makes my stomach sink. He is everyone's champion; the one who leads us. We sometimes take for granted the toll he pays; the weight of his burden.

xXx

Numbness is still pain. My pain-filled thoughts envelop my wakefulness; the weariness prods at me constantly but I do not give in. For if I do; what am I giving up on? Them?_ Her_? I persist and find my senses catching light under her skilled and knowing fingers. A small gesture it is, when she takes hold of my hand; but it means so much more.

_I'm still with you_ she whispers each night; a reminder of her promise. A reminder to go on.

xXx

For all of his darkness and brutality, his heart is not cold; it is guarded, and deep within its most sacred places it beats for the love of life. Whatever this life may be. It is that fight within him that I adore. That strength which I crave; the love which inspires me.

xXx

I am pleased to have known her; grateful to have shared myself with her; happy to have had another day with a chance _with her_. But like every day ends with the warm sun setting and giving way to a darkened sky, so too does our story. With the light extinguished and the darkness pervading. Every story culminates.

xXx

All good things end; promises are shattered; a touch can grow cold; and everyone, yes _everyone_ goes away, like dust blowing in the wind.

All good things must end…


	17. One Word Drabble Prompts

A/N: I needed a change of pace so I asked for one word drabble prompts on Tumblr; I only received these ones. Thanks for the submissions; enjoy!

* * *

~ Indulge ~

For the first time in a long time they were afforded the chance to really relax; to indulge themselves and become lost in each other.

Michonne did not want any fears or worry to mar her serenity, she just wanted to let go. She found that letting go had come more easily than she first imagined when she felt Rick's eager hand snake its way between her thighs. She found her body responding to his deft touch. Yearning; aching; _opening. _Heat and moisture and sweetly, delicious moans. Flesh, ardently pressed against flesh.

Yes.

She looked forward to their time alone.

* * *

~ Resistance ~

"Move!"

Michonne ordered as Rick steadfastly held her in place; she was as stubborn as he was, he thought disparagingly. Come Hell or high water, this woman, whom he thought the world of, was willing to place herself in danger so that others in their group would not have to.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

"You can't stop me," was her reply.

Defiant; with resistance etched across her beautiful features, Michonne struggled to free herself from his grasp, but Rick didn't relent. Out of words, ideas and patience, he pressed his lips to hers. Pliantly, she melted into his embrace.

* * *

~Pregnancy~

Michonne's tears had dried on her cheek when she'd awoken in the late afternoon; her emotions had gotten the best of her as she came to the realization that she'd have another child. Though it pained her deeply to think of the loss of her André, she knew this was a blessing. It was another chance at a special kind of love; a love that is filled with joy and fear and this profound happiness that burns brighter than any of the millions of stars in the heavens. Smiling, she practiced how she'd tell Rick he'd be a father again.

* * *

~ Rough ~

Sweat ran down the side of Rick's face while he relentlessly drove his length inside of Michonne again and again. She was pinned against the rough bark of a tree though it didn't bother her; her focus was on the way that Rick's keen thrusts hit her spot. Her legs wrapped about his waist and his hand covered her mouth to stifle sounds each thrust provoked. Her eyes rolled shut as she was brought closer to her apex. She bit down hard on his hand, causing him to remove it. Rick then suppressed Michonne's moans with his lips and tongue.


	18. Drabble Prompts

A/N: Some more hundred word drabble from one-word prompts. Thanks to sleepywitchysamurai, zeejack and Anonymous for the prompts. Enjoy!

* * *

~ Goofy ~

Rick ducked down behind the sofa and remained quiet to the count of three; suddenly, he jumped from where he was crouching and made a strange noise that left Judith giggling. When her laughing died down, he repeated the action. He was so engrossed in playtime that he didn't hear Michonne coming up behind him. He was about to leap up when Michonne grabbed him and yelled Boo! This startled Rick, causing him to fall to the floor. She laughed and ran as Rick gave chase; pulling her to the sofa, tickling her and happily covering her face with kisses.

* * *

~ Honey ~

"You know I hate when you call me that," Michonne said as Rick nuzzled into her neck.

"What? I'm only greetin' you good mornin'," he offered playfully while peppering her skin with kisses.

"I hate when you call me 'honey', Rick," she chided, though she stayed where she was positioned on the bed they shared.

"I can't help it," Rick replied. "I think you're sweet."

Slowly, his kisses trailed down neck, past her chest and tummy; she wriggled from delight as his lips found her delta.

"I think you're so sweet," Rick whispered as he kissed her womanhood once more.

* * *

~ Wall ~

The steam from the shower fanned through the bathroom causing the glass doors to grow foggy. Rick turned his head when a cool gust crept in after the door was opened; he smiled devilishly as a naked Michonne stepped in with him. They shared a languid kiss as the water ran down their bodies that were pressed closely together. Rick, desire-laden, caught her ear lobe in his mouth as he walked Michonne in reverse so that her back met the cool tiles; one hand grabbing the wall, the other her backside.

"Slow down," she whispered to Rick. "We've got time."

* * *

~ Rain ~

It seemed a nice reprieve from the brutal onslaught of heat, hunger and fatigue as the heavy downpour drenched the survivors. A moment was taken by each of them to let the water cool their hot skin and wet their parched lips. Michonne watched as Rick, ever the pragmatic leader, placed whatever he could find to the ground in order to catch the rain as it fell. She noticed too as his brown shirt, now sodden from the rain, clung enticingly to his body; showing his toned form. Though the rain was not cold, a shiver travelled through her core.

* * *

~ Beauty ~

She was so beautiful that people forgot just what they were going to say when they gazed upon her. As if her beauty struck them and then reached forth and took hold; Rick was no exception as he stood there a moment, staring into the depths of her obsidian eyes. Admiring the slight gleam that danced happily when she smiled Oh, what a smile; as bright as the Georgian sun and, just like the sun, it made him feel warm. The power and beauty of a celestial body incarnate in Michonne's being and Rick worshipped her as such; infinite, divine.


	19. Chapter 19

Autumn Prompt Challenge on Tumblr

* * *

~ Snuggle ~

The mornings grew cooler as the year drew closer to an end; not that Rick and the others kept track of the months. He had to admit, the sentimental part of him that was buried deep inside felt a familiar yearning; he loved this time of year. Even now, at the end of the world, he felt restful and at ease nestled next to Michonne in their bed. The gentle, sylvan scent of her shampoo alluring to his senses; he draped a lazy arm over her. Safe in his embrace, Michonne whispered soft words of endearment and shifted closer still.

~ Brisk ~

Rick watched as she ambled slowly towards him; a thin blanket wrapped tightly around her small, strong frame. Michonne took up a seat next to him beside the lake, giving him a questioning look.

"You came out here lookin' for me?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," said Michonne. "I was worried."

"I'm okay," he offered in earnest. "Just clearing my mind."

She nodded and shivered slightly as a sharp breeze swept by them. Rick noticed and smiled, recalling her grumbling about the cooler weather earlier that day. He lifted his arm and pulled her into an embrace; she immediately felt warm.

~ Moonlit ~

Michonne looked radiant, Rick thought, as he pulled away slowly from their passionate kiss; their breathing was quick and heavy. Her swollen lips turned upwards into a smile as she searched his face. His eyes gleaming in the brightness of the midnight moon; full of desire and adoration. The quiet moments that they stole away from the others offered respite from the harshness of the daylight hours; together, they fleetingly abandoned their worry.

"You're so beautiful," Rick whispered as he stroked a hand gently down her face.

"So are you," replied Michonne before capturing his mouth once again with hers.

~ Cider ~

Rick's tongue trailed over Michonne slick opening once more as he gripped her hip with one hand and rested the other on her flat stomach. Sucking fervently, he drew her sensitive nub into his mouth and elicited a glorious moan from her. His ministrations, coupled with the sweet beverages they'd both consumed, left her head spinning as she found her release; she called his name and cried out for god like they were one in the same as she rode out the waves of her pleasure. Rick brought his mouth to hers; he tasted of fermented apples and Michonne's arousal.

~ Harvest ~

"Need some help with that?" called Rick.

Michonne was pushing a wheelbarrow full of apples and pumpkins that had just been reaped from their communal garden; she stopped. Always one to pull her weight, Michonne smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine," she said. "I've got it."

Ignoring her insistence, he stepped closer and placed his hand over hers.

"Let me help," he said, rubbing his fingers over hers.

"You don't have to give me special treatment," she offered.

"Sure I do," he replied.

"Alright then," said Michonne before picking up an apple, dusting it and then kissing Rick's cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Flash Fanfiction Challenge on Tumblr

Rules: 5 minutes of writing. No outlines, no editing. Just write.

* * *

It was difficult, Rick realised, to push those troublesome thoughts to the back of one's mind when they were faced with imminent danger. Though, he reasoned, he should be used to it by now, the very moment that you know that you might die is always strange. Strange because he only pondered his own mortality briefly, though the searing pain in his hand reminded him of it. Strange because it brought to the surface things that he had kept hidden; thing he thought only of in his most quiet, private moments.

_Michonne._

He pictured her beautiful face and sad, knowing eyes; that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. If he was to die that day, trapped inside of that recreational vehicle, he would meet his death full of regret. Regretting that he would not see his children's smiling faces again; regretting that they had not much cause to smile and would be left fatherless. Regretting the decisions that he had made that had put him in his perilous situation. Regretting that he had not told Michonne how much she truly meant to him, for she occupied much space in his heart. She calmed so much of the loudness in his head. She gave ease to his soul.

And now, as the sharp pain shot through his injured hand once more, Rick closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was tired of regret; he was tired of the pain. His resolve could not be taken away; he would not die that day, nor would Michonne, of this he was certain. Rick stood and exhaled loudly. He grew sad and hopeful at once, knowing she would endure the cruel world with him. That she would be fighting just as hard to return to their newfound home. She would not give up.

Without realising it, Rick whispered Michonne as if sending out a gentle prayer for her. He would endure if it meant seeing her face again. She was his northern star; beautiful, steadfast and burning brightly. Always guiding him home. Lighting his journey and the darkness in his life.

* * *

A/N: This was quite difficult, but very fun. I love writing challenges!


	21. First Kiss

A/N: This was written because of a headcanon prompt from an Anon on Tumblr asking about Richonne's first kiss.

Word count: 717

* * *

It was so quiet in the Safe-Zone, Michonne thought as she sat on the front step of the house she shared with Rick and his children. The warm afternoon sun shone down on her and made the page of the book she was trying to read seem brighter than it normally would; squinting her eyes, she closed the pages and sighed. It was as if nothing she did in an attempt to get her mind off Rick worked. He had been gone on a diplomatic mission to The Hilltop that was meant to last three days; it had been almost a week and Michonne was worried.

She knew he could take care of himself and was in good company; what she was not ready to admit to herself was that she missed him. She missed his surly demeanour; she missed watching him fuss over Judith; she missed the sound of his slow drawl; she missed his musky scent; she missed their nightly ritual of sitting up late and talking about everything and nothing. She missed the way his entire face changed when he smiled.

Michonne shook her head and placed the book down on the step; she should be more concerned about his welfare than daydreaming about the way his bright, blue eyes lit up when he was happy. She should have went with Glenn and the others to look for him, but his children were entrusted to her and she would never forgive herself if something went wrong while she and Rick were both absent. She stood and placed her hands on her hips, taking a few strides; it was then that she heard the whistle. Seconds later, the familiar sound of the heavy gate opening stole her attention.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach as mixed emotions of hope and fear churned inside of her. Was this the return of their people, _all_ of their people? She said a silent prayer and walked hastily towards the gate. Her heart was racing when she saw the two vehicles stop and her friends climbed out. She did not see Rick; the cars were empty, and Rick was not there.

It felt like all of the air was forced from her body as panic set in; a loud ringing in her ears drowned out the chatter of the others as she walked closer. Her feet were heavy and a lump had formed in her throat. Her eyes were glazed over as she took shallow breaths; she lifted her arm and tapped Glenn on the shoulder. He turned and gave her a cheerful smile. Michonne was confused and when her friend noticed, he began to speak.

"Hey, he's okay. He jumped out of the car to take care of a few stragglers, he should be coming through the gates…"

Michonne did not wait for Glenn to finish his explanation, instead she rushed out of the opened gate. Just up the road, Rick was placing his machete to his belt after he had dispatched the last of the stragglers. He lifted his head to see Michonne headed quickly in his direction; his stern expression softened and a small smile played on his face. Instinctively, Rick moved to meet her halfway; his stride faster than normal. A deep need encompassed his whole being; a need to be near her.

Once the distance between them was closed, Michonne threw her arms over Rick's shoulders and drew him into a tight embrace; Rick wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and burrowed his face into her hair. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair reluctantly drew away from one another; Rick's hands rested on her hips as she pressed her palms to his chest. His eyes bore into hers as a look of craving washed over him; Michonne went to step backwards, overwhelmed by his intense stare. Rick gripped her waist again and pulled her body flush against his as he brought his mouth to hers; he deepened the kiss as he snaked his arm up her back and held her head in place.

They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together with closed eyes. Finally, she shifted so she could gaze at his face again. She ran her hand over his stubble and smiled before whispering: "I missed you."


	22. Something Else

A/N: This was written at the behest of **musethedead** on Tumblr; headcanon of what Michonne was thinking when she and Rick had their porch conversation.

Word count: 679

* * *

Michonne prided herself on being able to get a good read on others; it was one of the keen instincts that had kept her alive for so long. She could always discern whether or not an individual meant her harm, and more recently, if someone was not behaving much like themselves. Michonne could tell for some time that something seemed off with Rick; from early on, she had known him to be a fair man who did all he could to protect those he had sworn to. It was something that was innate for Rick, his sense of moral duty.

She had noticed the small change within him, even though he did not. It first happened out on the road, and she thought it was for the good; him being open to a different way of doing things since he had been charged with making many decisions for his group. Michonne stepped in when she disagreed with his judgement, not in a way that patronized him, but in a way that caused him to see the bigger picture.

The bigger picture had gotten them to Alexandria; had brought them to a safe place. A place where they could take a breath and try to find some semblance of a life that was more than just survival. Michonne could sense Rick's uneasiness; that fight they had spoken about that was within him was still prevalent. She knew it would take some time for him to be acclimated to what was to be their new home.

She was not certain when his paranoia gave way to something darker, but it had happened almost immediately. It came to a head with everything that had transpired between Rick and Pete Anderson. Michonne was unsure of the story there, but Rick admitted that he was at the end of his tether.

Still, she knew that distrust could breed other things; after all, she had felt the same at Woodbury. Everything seemed too good to be true, and it was revealed later that it was. But Michonne had figured out quickly that Alexandria was different in a number of ways. The people there were so untouched by the horrors that existed outside of their walls, unlike her family. There was very much a division between them and the residents of the Safe-Zone; Rick's frantic ravings and occasional tyranny did not help. But now that the terrors of the real world were at their doorstep, it was time to put the 'us' and 'them' mentality aside.

Rick, it seemed, only cared about the measures that his group could take; Michonne noticed this right away.

"Really?" she asked.

She thought back to the moment not too long ago when Rick had all but said leave the Alexandrians and protect yourself; they were going to die anyways. She figured that is what he meant now when he wanted to exclude them from their plans.

Rick gave her some excuse about not having time; he echoed her sentiments from the church some time ago about needing to breathe.

"Really?" she asked again.

Rick needed reminding that they were all in it together, regardless of if his people were strong and the Alexandrians were not. There needed to be a reciprocity with regard to what each group could bring to the table. Michonne knew that, Rick, it seemed, needed her to tell him. She held his gaze as she explained that they did indeed find time to breathe. She had actually wondered where Rick had found all of the time to be getting into brawls in the street, but that was another story; perhaps another excuse.

He seemed to be taking in the words that she was speaking, though when his own gaze penetrated her, it was as if he had come to some epiphany. When he looked deeply into her eyes in that moment, it was as if Rick had come to some realization; she hoped it was about the need to put differences aside and come together as a whole community, but she knew it was _something else._


	23. Halloween Ficlet

A/N: Written for the Richonne Halloween Challenge on Tumblr; I didn't get around to posting it in October, but it's here now.

Word Count: 2,268

* * *

The days had steadily grown cooler as the leaves of the trees began to change and most of the residents of the Safe-Zone had not paid it much attention. Michonne and Carl knew Halloween was fast approaching since they discovered that Alexandria had kept track of the dates while those on the outside did not even know what the time of day was.

It had always been Michonne's favorite time of the year and she discovered it had been Carl's as well. They discussed at length the possibility of celebrating on that day.

"Well, we have no candy, so that sucks," said Carl as they tossed ideas back and forth.

"And there's not really much else in the world that's spooky since monsters are basically everywhere," offered Michonne as the two of them sat side-by-side out in the back yard of their home.

"We barely have clothing as it is so costumes are out of the question," Carl added.

Michonne sighed.

"There's no way Rick is gonna let us waste his pumpkins to make jack-o'-lanterns and we don't have enough apples to bob for," she said as her shoulders slouched in defeat.

Michonne had really wanted to do something special for Carl when she found out how much he had loved Halloween. The world they lived in was not an easy one to navigate; there was danger at almost every turn, but there were times that the survivors could put all of the wretchedness behind them and live in the moment. Michonne wanted that for Carl. She wanted it for herself as well.

"Well what else can we do? I remember Dad was saying that other people around the world celebrated in different ways. What if we made up our own way to celebrate with what we already have?" asked Carl.

"Your dad's right. A lot of different versions of the same celebration used to happen, but it all basically came from the same idea of honoring the people who have died," she explained, feeling as if the conversation had now taken a sombre tone.

They fell silent and Carl looked pensive a short while.

"That's what we should do," he said, looking serious.

"What's that?" asked Michonne.

"We should do something to remember our loved ones who…who didn't make it," he said.

Michonne looked at Carl proudly as she felt her chest swell with adoration for the teenager. He had seen so much horror in his short life, but he still had a tenderness to his heart. She smiled and ruffled his hair as her eyes became glassy.

"Yeah," said Michonne. "We should definitely do that."

xXxXx

In the days that were leading up to Halloween, Michonne was busy throughout the community trading items and gathering supplies to ensure their small celebration would be a success. She had procured more than the allocated number of apples that were given to a household per month and had managed to obtain five extra candles.

"Need some help with that?" called Rick as he watched Michonne carrying the plastic basket full of supplies.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and looked in his direction before nodding her head. The basket was not heavy at all, but she enjoyed it when Rick displayed his gentlemanly ways and southern charm. He offered her a small grin and then dashed over to her, taking the basket and brushing his fingers over hers as she handed it over.

They were still at the early stages of traversing their relationship, though the intimacy and love had already been there for some time. Both Rick and Michonne were very private people, and did not announce to the whole community that they were together.

"Thank you," she offered softly as Rick inspected her supplies.

"What you got here?" he asked.

"Some stuff for our Halloween gathering," she replied.

"You and Carl are really serious about it then?" asked Rick as they walked along at a steady pace towards their home.

They reached the front porch and Michonne opened the door for Rick.

"Of course we're serious. I think it'll be good for us,' she replied.

Rick nodded as he passed.

"Will you join us?" Michonne asked once they set down the supplies and took a seat.

"I don't know," said Rick.

"It could be good to give us some closure," she offered.

Rick ran his hand over the stubble on his face.

"We'll see," he replied.

xXxXx

The comforting aroma of pumpkin soup wafted through the home of Rick, Michonne and the children. It reminded them of a time before the world ended; a time when their lives were simple and their loved ones were still around. The apple pie was baking in the oven, and Michonne and Carl, both with their sweet tooth, could not wait to tuck in.

Michonne put the finishing touches to the shelf she had set aside for their little ceremony; she had the candles placed around a foot apart and the matchbox sitting next to them. The shelf was adorned with a few pieces of costume jewelry that Carl had found to make it look nice and festive; it was, after all, going to be a shrine of remembrance.

Rick entered the room with Judith in one hand and an apple in the other; he took up a seat in front of the shrine and sat his daughter on the floor. Carl then entered the room and stood next to Michonne. The teenager waited a moment before he spoke.

"I'm glad we've got the chance to do this today," he said evenly. "Dad knows how much I love Halloween, well, any celebration, to be honest."

Rick smiled and nodded at his son; he then looked at Michonne who was also smiling.

"Since we can't celebrate like we used to, I hope this new tradition lasts," said Carl as he turned to Michonne. "Even if it's as simple as lighting a candle each year."

He waited a moment.

"You go first," she said gently.

"Well, to start with, I stayed up last night and wrote letters to everyone who we lost along the way. All of the people who I called a friend; everyone who helped us. I'd like to read one now, if that's okay," Carl said.

"Of course it is," said Michonne as she took a seat next to Rick; he reached over and held her hand.

Carl began to read: "Dear Sophia," he started. "I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. You were my first friend after all of this happened and I'm glad we got to meet. I still remember that time when Shane tried to teach us how to catch fish and he slipped on one of the rocks. We laughed so hard I thought my stomach was going to burst and you were in tears. He ripped his pants and Carol had to stitch them up for him. It was a really good day that day. By the way, your mom is doing fine and I know she misses you as well. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I wish you were here."

Carl stared down at the paper in his hand and smiled before he placed it back in the envelope with the others. Michonne felt her eyes well with tears.

"That was nice, Son," said Rick.

"Thanks," he said. "I've got a whole bunch of them. I thought later we could burn them and bury the ashes, I don't know."

"That's a lovely idea," said Michonne as she stood and wrapped her arm around Carl's shoulder.

"I have one more thing," Carl added. "I wanted to hang this spare key up in our shrine too. I thought it could be a nice way to show Mom that we found a home again and we'll always remember her. I don't know what I'm saying. It made sense when I thought about it. It's like this is her home now too because she lives inside of us."

Rick felt a lump form in his throat.

"That's a perfect way to explain it," said Rick as he stood and embraced his son.

Carl took a match and then lit up one of the candles before he and his father took up a seat on the sofa and waited for Michonne to speak next. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly at her new family.

"You're a hard act to follow, kid," she said to a grinning Carl. "I'm not much of a speaker anymore, so I'll keep this short."

Michonne then proceeded to pull a small yellow teddy bear from her back pocket before blinking rapidly in succession. She stared down at her hands and the soft toy lying there and began to speak.

"He was born in the summertime and I wasn't happy about it because I was as big as a house. My feet were swollen and I was hungry all the time; it was like he was taking his time to arrive. But two days after Memorial Day, he decided to come along. My parents sent flowers and balloons and clothes and the day we took him home, he was dressed in a little yellow onesie. He was such a good baby. He never gave me any grief. He was such a good boy," her voice broke a little.

Rick and Carl remained quiet.

"I didn't talk about him at all after it…_afterwards_," she said softly. "But now, it's getting easier. I don't want to think about him and only feel sad."

She swallowed hard and looked at Rick and Carl.

"This," she said holding up the teddy. "This is for my Peanut; for my André."

Michonne placed the toy on the shelf and then lit one of the candles. She breathed deeply to calm herself but found that it was not a crippling sadness that had overcome her, but more of a relief. Relief that she could so openly speak about her beloved child and remember him; relieved that she could honor him.

Rick got up from where he was seated and held Michonne gently in his strong arms awhile; lightly stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He marvelled at her strength once more, knowing full well he may not have been able to endure had he suffered a loss like she had. She offered him a frail smile and her gratitude before taking a seat next to Carl; the teenager leaned his head on her shoulder lovingly.

Rick stood in front of his family and gave them a small grin; he really was happy with where they were in their lives. Things had changed and people were lost to them, but they were together now and that meant the world to him. Slowly, Rick removed his wedding band and held it in his palm.

"I'm not really good at makin' speeches and statements," he started. "But I just wanted to say right off the bat that I'm happy we're here together."

Michonne smiled and nodded her head.

"You know, when everything changed, I didn't get the chance to see it happen. I woke up one day and my family was gone. Every minute after I woke up in that damned hospital was about survival. Some of us didn't make it along the way, and we are forever linked to them; we'll always care about them."

Carl listened carefully to his father's words.

"I miss Lori," he said softly. "Every single day. We weren't on great terms before the world ended, or after, and that's one of the things I will always regret. Both of us weren't the best partners to the other, but I appreciate what she did in the end. She… she sacrificed herself so that Judy could live. I only wish she got to meet her."

Both Carl and Michonne felt tears well in their eyes.

"This," said Rick as he held up his wedding band. "This is a reminder of how much she meant to us, which is why I keep it; I look at it and think about the past, good and bad."

He turned and placed the ring down next to André's teddy bear.

"But I'm leaving it here from now on because I want to look to the future. I'm thankful for the healing that was in my heart because it let me see a future. I want to have a future with you, Michonne," he smiled. "I want the kids to look to their futures."

"I do too," Michonne whispered.

Rick lit the remaining candle.

"This is for Lori and André," he said tearfully. "If they're somewhere lookin' down on us, well, I hope that they're together."

Michonne wiped the tear that had fallen and gestured for Rick to approach; he sat next to her and she kissed his lips softly then rested her forehead to his. Carl, noticing that they were having a moment, moved to get the pumpkin soup. When he returned with two bowls, Rick had his arm wrapped around Michonne and they were watching as the flames of the candles dancing gently.

"Are you guys okay?" the teenager asked.

Rick nodded and Michonne grinned.

"Yeah, buddy. I feel…a little _sad_, but a lot _hopeful_," she offered in earnest. "I'm okay."

"What about you, Dad?" Carl asked as he handed the soup over.

"I feel closure," said Rick.

That was good enough for Carl as he settled onto the floor next to Judith; they spent the rest of the evening remembering their loved ones who passed and talking about what was still to come.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Some 100 word drabble written for a few 1 word prompts on Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

~ Heart ~

_How can she be real?_ Thought Rick of Michonne as he watched her slowly begin to dress in the soft light of the hopeful, quiet dawn. Words could not begin to describe her loveliness; her dark eyes, beautiful as the night sky; precious as obsidian. Her full, heart-shaped lips so soft and delectable against his. Her form, reminiscent of a smooth marble statue from bygone days; standing firm in a place that is sacred and revered. Inspiring the masses, much like she inspired his heart to swell with love and adoration. Inspiring his heart to heal and keep on beating.

~ Ravish ~

His coarse fingers felt divine, coated in her juices and pumping inside of her sweet, hot wetness. He stood so closely behind her that she could feel his hardness pressed to her ass as he relentlessly ravished her with his deft fingers. His lips eagerly sucking as the sensitive skin of her slender, elegant neck while his other hand held her in place and gently tugged at her dark, pert nipples. Michonne's body was on fire as she found her release; she came on Rick's hand and he felt his own sex quiver from the delicious moans escaping her throat.

~ Tuesday ~

Michonne could hardly sit still as she anticipated Rick's return. He'd been away on diplomatic duties to Hilltop for several days now and was scheduled to return that day. She knew he'd be looking for her in the crowd when he arrived but Michonne also wanted to spend time alone with Rick. It'd been a week since she'd seen him; a week since she had felt his mouth on hers and his warm skin pressed against her form. She longed for him to fill her up with his virility and lay claim once more to her heart, soul and body.

~ Together ~

The low, eager moan that escaped Michonne's mouth accompanied her clenching thighs that wrapped tighter around Rick's waist. His steady, even thrusts hitting her spot over and over again; causing her to whimper deliciously and call his name. Gazing down at the profound beauty whose body writhed beneath his, Rick could hardly believe it was finally happening. After all that they had been through, after all of his secret yearnings for her, Michonne was finally in his bed. In his arms, igniting a fire that coursed through his veins as their sweat-drenched bodies danced. Both together, in each other's hearts.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Just a little something before 6B starts; I have half of a second part of this written and plan to add more. Enjoy!

* * *

The small child slumbered peacefully in Michonne's arms as she and Rick sat at Carl's bedside. The woman's left arm ached from the little girl's weight but she did not want to shift her for fear of waking her once more. Each of them were already so weary from the events that had recently occurred so Michonne saw no point in depriving the baby of further rest.

She sat that way for another twenty minutes before deciding to take Judith to Maggie to watch after. When Michonne stood, Rick glanced to where she was, but only for a moment; soon, his eyes fell back on his unconscious son who was lying in the bed of the infirmary. He looked pale and small and weak; Rick felt his heart clench once more as he looked at the bandage that covered the spot where his son's eye used to be.

"I'm taking the baby to Maggie," said Michonne softly; her voice slightly hoarse from disuse.

The melancholy in its cadence struck at his heart again; she too was hurting. Rick nodded his head but said nothing; the room was thick with worry, pain and uncertainty. After Rick's frantic sobbing had stopped, he withdrew into himself and rarely uttered a word to Michonne, though she sat beside him the whole time.

Michonne placed a gentle and soothing hand to Rick's shoulder; he trembled at the contact and turned his head to look up at her. He felt a tiny sense of relief in that small moment from her warm hand gently squeezing his tired, sunken shoulder. He tried to offer her a grateful smile, but nothing came; she saw the pain still etched across his face. All of the blood and filth did not mask the hurt as his sad eyes glistened from tears that threatened to fall once more.

"I won't be long," she whispered, giving his shoulder another squeeze.

…..

"You look a wreck," said Maggie as Michonne closed the door to the bedroom where Judith continued to sleep.

She shrugged and leaned her back against the wall of the hallway, welcoming its sturdiness as it held her upright. The stress of the entire situation as well as her own lethargy weighed heavily on her being. She found it difficult to stand.

"I've barely slept," she responded. "I don't think Rick has at all."

Maggie nodded her head; Michonne kept her eyes averted. It had been three days since the herd passed through Alexandria. They had lost a lot of people and staved off the horde of walkers; clean-up was still continuing.

"He was like that when Carl was…was _hurt_ before. Did he tell you about it?" Maggie asked carefully.

Michonne nodded, pushed herself from the wall and then made her way towards the living room; Maggie followed behind her. Michonne sighed loudly as she took up a seat on the armrest of the sofa.

"Yeah," she finally said tiredly. "Rick told me about what happened before."

_Two days earlier…_

She did not realize how they had even made it to the infirmary after Ron shot Carl and Michonne killed Ron. Rick carried his son and trudged through the mass of walkers, Michonne ran ahead of him, clearing a path while Gabriel flanked Rick at the side and dispatched any walkers that got near to them. She vaguely remembered Carol disarming the Wolf who held Denise hostage but everything was happening so fast; she was unsure if it even played out that way.

Rick was told to step back and give Denise space and Michonne had to drag him from the room. It took almost an hour before Denise found Rick and Michonne on the floor slumped against the wall waiting for any news. Rick stood shakily, tears washing the blood from his face.

"He's alive," said Denise and Rick almost lost his footing; Michonne felt her tears return as she steadied her best friend with a firm hand to the small of his back.

"Can I see him?" asked Rick, his voice cracking.

"He's unconscious right now, Rick. You need to get some rest yourself; we took a lot of blood from you," she offered.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I just need to see him."

"Okay, but just for a minute. I need you rested in case we need to do another transfusion," Denise replied.

Rick stepped around the doctor and into the doorway, he stopped a moment and looked back at Michonne; he said nothing but she knew he wanted her to follow him. She moved forward and took hold of Rick's hand as they slowly walked inside.

…..

Michonne sat beside Rick all that day; when night had fallen and her eyes grew heavy, placed her hand to his back to get his attention.

"Rick?" she asked softly.

He turned his head in her direction.

"We should get some sleep," she offered.

"No," he answered immediately. "Not until I know he's gonna be okay."

She did not protest, but instead remained next to him. They sat in silence a while longer, listening to Carl's weak breathing and praying to whoever was listening that he would pull through. Michonne tried to stifle a yawn, but Rick noticed.

"You should go and get some rest," he said, his eyes still focussed on Carl.

"I don't want to leave him," she whispered.

Rick nodded with understanding.

"You're so good to us," he said softly. "Carl deserves someone like you in his life. I'm a lousy fuckin' father."

Michonne's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Rick.

"No, Rick. You're the best man I know," she said in earnest. "I believe that, I believe in you."

He scoffed.

"You don't know everything about me," he said sadly. "If you did you wouldn't think that."

Michonne shook her head in disbelief.

"You've kept your kids alive. That's…," she faltered a moment as she thought of Mike. "That's more than I can say for most."

"You shouldn't believe in me," said Rick, as the tears fell once more. "You shouldn't."

"I do," she replied, a lump forming in her throat at the sound of Rick's hopeless words.

"It ain't the first time he's been shot, you know. It happened before, on my watch. I couldn't fuckin' protect him then, and I can't now. This whole shit storm is my fault," Rick said, his voice ragged.

"Rick…"

"No, it's true," he said with a sniffle as he ran his hand under his nose. "My kid is lying here dyin' because of me. I can't protect him, his mother was right; we should've just let him go."

"What are you even saying?" said Michonne, hurt that Rick was speaking at way, but understanding it was because of his grief.

"When he was shot before," said Rick through his tears. "Lori said it might be better if he passed away, that way he wouldn't have to face this fucked up world. I didn't agree with her then, but she was probably right. I can't protect him…"

Rick's head fell.

"No, Rick," said Michonne firmly as she wiped her own tears. "No. She wasn't right."

She stood and walked towards one of the walls; she took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"I would give _anything_ to have my son here with me right now," she said as Rick lifted his head and turned towards her. "I'd give anything to see him grow up, regardless of the shit that goes on around us or the world we live in."

Rick narrowed his eyes as realization set in; Michonne had lost a child. He ran the back of his hand across his tear stained face and stood. He ambled over to her and saw the look of heartbreak she wore. She pressed a hand to her chest and tried to steady her shaky voice.

"My son's father, he couldn't protect him," she whispered as Rick stepped closer and drew her into an embrace.

She could feel his heart racing in his chest; she did not know if it was his body that was shaking, or hers. Maybe it was both of them, she mused.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered as Michonne cried.

"I was hollow for so long," she said. "I was empty; I was a monster. Then Carl brought me back. He gave me hope."

She drew away from Rick so she could look him in the eyes.

"Every day you have with your son is a good day. This world is a better place with him in it. Don't give up on hope," she said, before pulling herself away from Rick's arms.

…..

_Presently…_

Maggie gave Michonne a sympathetic look just as Tara hurriedly made an appearance.

"Michonne," she said, almost breathlessly. "It's Carl; he's awake!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This was written as part of the Secret Valentines Kiss Challenge by Richonne Just Desserts on Tumblr: my Secret Valentine was the talented **Lyra Verse. **Here's what I came up with**.**

* * *

**Hickey Kiss**

Rick's mind was spinning as Michonne's eager mouth nipped the sensitive skin of his neck; she sucked with such vigor he knew she was going to leave a mark; he did not mind when she marked his skin reminding him and everyone that he was hers and she was his.

Michonne straddled his lap as his hands glided up her thighs and then cupped her plump ass. She felt so amazing and Rick could feel his painfully hard cock already dripping in anticipation. Michonne ground against him in an effort to ease the aching she felt between her legs; Rick moaned from the contact and brought a hand up under her top to cup her breast. She enjoyed the feeling of his rough hands on her firm nipples.

She brought her mouth back to his as they shared another kiss; her tongue lapped against his as their breathing quickened. Her body was alight; Rick continued to fondle her breast before his hand snaked down into her shorts. He was met by her engorged lips followed by the hot sweetness of her wet opening. Her hips bucked as Rick ran his thumb over her throbbing clit. Bringing her mouth back to his neck, she moaned loudly against his skin before gyrating against his hand.

**Kiss on Stomach**

The soft light from the early morning sun crept through the lace curtains and softly caressed Michonne's radiant skin. Rick lay beside her and watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly, still deep in slumber.

He still could scarcely fathom how he could be so lucky in his new life; though the world was a horrid shell of what it used to be, he still found something special and beautiful with Michonne. She looked so peaceful. Her face relaxed as she slept; free from worry. She was glowing and Rick could barely resist reaching out to touch her. Instead, for fear of waking her, he shifted slightly so that he could place a loving kiss to her stomach as he marvelled at the small bump where their child was growing.

**Spider-Man Kiss**

"Wait, Rick," said Michonne. "You don't wanna miss this part."

Rick, on his way to the kitchen, stopped, turned on his heel and ambled slowly back over to where Michonne was seated on the sofa; he stood behind her with his hands on his hips and his eyes fixed to the television screen. As the scene played out before him, he shook his head and let out small chortle.

"So this is the kiss all of the – what did you call 'em, Carl?" said Rick.

"Fangirls," Carl answered; not really paying attention to his father who seemed to always want to talk through the movies they were watching on movie night.

"Right, fangirls. This is the kiss that had the fangirls all excited?" asked Rick as they watched the Spider-Man film.

"Yes," said Michonne. "As a matter of fact, it is."

"I never pegged you as a romantic, Michonne," he said playfully as he glanced down at her; he waited for her to turn around so he could delight in the radiance of her bright, wide smile.

She kept her eyes on the screen as she grinned at his jovial reply.

"I'm not," she answered as she hugged a cushion tightly. "But I am a fangirl."

Carl smiled, much like his father, as he listened to their exchange

"Right. So now I know what gets you all excited then," said Rick as Carl scrunched his face up and Michonne felt hers grow warm.

Rick realized how his statement sounded, so quickly tried to cover.

"I'm a romantic," said Rick as Carl scoffed and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," replied the boy. "Go one with your story."

"Like I was sayin', I'm a romantic at heart and I just don't see what all the fuss is about; it's just a kiss," Rick offered.

"You're not a fangirl, Rick," Michonne teased. "You wouldn't understand the fuss."

Carl rolled his eyes; his father and Michonne were almost unbearable to be around when they were being flirty with each other. Their relationship had changed and they had told Carl they were seeing one another, which he was fine with; the soppy flirting like a pair of teenagers was something else though. He got up from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" asked Michonne as the boy sauntered by.

"I'm off to bed," he replied.

Both Rick and Michonne bid Carl goodnight. They remained silent as Michonne continued watching the movie. After a moment, she had an idea.

"Come here," she said, tilting her head back to see Rick still standing behind her. "Kiss me."

With a smile, Rick began to make his way to sit on the sofa.

"No," said Michonne. "Stay where you are and do it like Spidey."

Rick let out a chortle, but did as Michonne wished. He looked down at her face; his eyes finding her lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders before running them down her arms. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and Rick caught her plump bottom lips between his as the tip of his nose rested against her chin. After a moment they pulled apart; Rick smiled down at Michonne as she gazed adoringly up at him.

"Wow," he said quietly. "I get what the fuss is about now."

**Talking Kiss**

The light from the bright full moon shone through the open window and lit the still bedroom. Rick's breath had finally steadied as Michonne rested her head on his bare chest; she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating. Her arm was draped over his flat stomach as the heat of their naked bodies warmed each other. Rick took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and gently stroking his thumb over hers.

Michonne felt Rick's body shake slightly before she lifted her head to look at him; he was laughing and she grinned.

"What's amusing you now, Rick?" she asked while brushing his hair away from his face.

"I'm just so happy right now. I'm happy with you," he explained. "Layin' here with you, it makes me so happy. I truly never thought I'd ever feel this way again. I love you."

Michonne felt a warmth rising from insider of her; a sense of contentment that she never knew was possible to feel in the world that they found themselves in. She moved to kiss his mouth chastely before pulling away; her lips were still close to his when she spoke.

"You…" she said before kissing him again.

"Make me…"

Another kiss.

"So…"

Their lips come together once more.

"Happy," she offered as they locked their lips together again; when they broke their kiss again, Michonne whispered into Rick's mouth: "And I love you."

**The Biting Kiss**

Her finger nails dug deep into the heated skin of his back as he thrust eagerly between her thighs; Rick liked the way Michonne's eyes grew wider when he hit her spot in the right way. Her mouth fell open in the shape of an 'o' before she bit her bottom lip once more. He was entranced by how beautiful she looked in the throes of passion; his body pressed so closely to hers. She was as confident in her nakedness as she was in her intellect, Rick could tell. He was glad for the light that lit the living room and roamed over her firm body, much like his hands had done.

She reached up for him and threaded her fingers through his hair, drawing his mouth towards hers once again. Their kiss was as heated as their glistening skin; Michonne's tongue clashes against Rick's as she bit down on his bottom lip and pulled down. Her roughness caused Rick to grow more excited as he responded by thrusting harder; he swallowed each whimper that escaped from her full lips with his own as his body struck her sensitive nub again and again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This was written for the 42 Days Round Robin Challenge for Richonne Just Desserts on Tumblr. I was tagged by shipnation to write Day 3. We're filling in the days from when Carl was shot to canon Richonne! Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne stood atop the guard post and looked out into the darkness that enveloped Alexandria; the light of the full moon bathed her tired limbs. The lingering smell of rotted corpses and burning flesh still hung in the air, yet she had grown accustomed to it. She was still exhausted from having fought off the herd and then the clean-up that followed. It was slow going but she and the other residents were getting much done; the only drawback for her was that she did not have much time to spend with an injured Carl. She had stayed all day with Rick by his bedside until he had regained consciousness, and every free moment she had gotten thereafter; but free moments were few and far between when one was trying to help a community recover.

Rick's eyes felt heavy and his body weary as he sat beside Carl's bed at the infirmary. He had made it a habit to visit with his son before he went to sleep.

"I should get goin', son," said Rick, yet he remained seated. "Make sure your sister's bein' good for Morgan."

"Sure," replied Carl. "Hey Dad, where's Michonne? I thought Judy would be with her."

"She's takin' watch tonight," Rick answered. "Okay, can you ask her to bring a few comic books for me when she comes by tomorrow? It's so boring here," said Carl before he yawned.

"I'll let her know," Rick said. "She knows where I keep my stash," Carl added.

Rick nodded and smiled at one of the things he found completely endearing about Carl and Michonne's relationship: their mutual love of comic books. Shortly after, he bid his son goodnight and went to find Michonne.

* * *

Keenly aware of her surroundings, Michonne heard Rick approaching before he climbed the ladder to join her at her post. An instinctive smile washed over her face when he stepped up to the platform; a smile he returned in spite of his lethargy.

"Hey, what's up? Everything okay?" asked Michonne after her initial pleasure at seeing Rick passed.

"It's all good," he replied, hearing the concern in her tone. "I just finished visitin' with Carl and he had a request."

Michonne listened quietly.

"He'd like some comic books 'cause he's bored," Rick explained, causing Michonne to laugh.

"That took quicker than I thought," she offered. "I'll get some together for him when I get home. Drop 'em off in the morning when I change his dressing."

Rick registered what she had said.

"You been changing his dressing? Since when do you work at the infirmary?" he asked, quietly pleased with the information.

"I figured I had to get used to it for when he comes home. Besides, I needed Carl to know it was okay. That he didn't need to feel any certain way about the wound or be shy because he's still the same kid I love," she said softly.

Rick looked at her in utter amazement; she was so patient and caring with his son that it almost hurt to think about how happy it made him.

"You know, he asked me what if he's not as good as he was before," Michonne said as Rick folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "What'd you say?" Rick asked, grateful for their openness.

"I told him it was gonna be tough for a while, but he's a tough kid. I told him he's got you and that means he's gonna be okay," she smiled, catching Rick's gaze. "It sucks what happened, but he's lucky because Rick Grimes is his father."

Though weary, Rick smiled brightly and remained silent a moment longer.

"He's lucky he's got you too," Rick finally said. "Same applies to me. If you weren't here, Michonne I…I don't know what would've happened or how I'd have gotten through."

Michonne felt her eyes well with tears at the sincerity of Rick's words and the tremble in his voice. She reached forward and pressed her hand to his shoulder in a comforting manner; she ran her hand down his upper arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for being here with me," Rick offered. "Don't mention it," said Michonne. "I'm still with you, Rick. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."


	28. Chapter 28

Pouring

A/N: A combined offering for **richonnefics** on Tumblr and their promotions: _Rick Grimes Fanfiction Appreciation Week_ (Farmer Rick) and _March Rainy Day Prompt Table._

* * *

The soft patter of raindrops was a constant sound that made Michonne feel sleepy as she put socks on Judith's small feet; the crackling of distant thunder startled her suddenly. She was safe inside of the home she shared with Rick and the children; she felt at ease. They were away from the outside world with its uncertainty and horrors; they had a comfortable life that was hard-fought and a long time coming. Michonne was thankful for the rain; it gave her an excuse to slow down and appreciate the home that they had found.

The quiet rhythm on their rooftop seemed to grow louder as the rainfall grew heavier. Michonne stood from where she was seated on the couch and walked towards one of the windows. As she peered out into the street, she sighed and wondered if Rick would be returning home any time soon.

…..

The raindrops that fell coolly on Rick's warm skin did little to slow him down out in the community garden. His button down shirt clung shamelessly to his slight body as he forced the shovel into the ground once more; the hole he dug was beginning to collect rainwater. He had been out on the plot of land with a few others trying to get the fruit trees that they had found on a nearby farm replanted. They had hope that the plants would take root and continue to flourish inside the walls of Alexandria. It was early days, but the community was steadfast in their pursuit of becoming self-sufficient. The sky was growing dark, thunder rolled somewhere in the distance, and the rain had forced everyone else to take cover and retire to their homes earlier, yet Rick remained in the yard.

It had been months since Alexandria had gone to war with the Saviors; months since his friends had died. Months since he had killed countless nameless in an attempt to continue feeding his people. Rick stuck the shovel into the ground and glanced down at his hands; the rain caused the soil that covered his palms to fall away. He clenched his fists and gave silent thanks that all he was washing from his hands these days was dirt and not the blood of strangers and of those he loved.

He turned his face up to the sky and let the droplets force his eyes to close; he felt heavy and tired as he let his thoughts become cloudy, much like the heavens above him. The quiet moments alone were the ones that troubled him. He knew that he should pack away his tools and go home to his family, to his children and Michonne, but he was doing this for them. The longs days planting or rebuilding or expanding; they were all so that the people he loved most in the world would be safe. So that their community would survive and so that there would never be a repeat of what they had done before.

The carnage flashed before Rick's eyes as he recalled the death and screaming that occurred as a result of his choices. _His_ choices as a leader of his people; his choice to enact a pre-emptive strike against Negan and his people which resulted in a long, brutal and arduous war between his people and the Saviors. There were many a casualty on both sides, but now, as Rick stood in the rain, he could only recall the pain that was inflicted on his friends, his family.

Dark thoughts and cruel memories had encompassed Rick as he felt neither the rain, nor her gaze as she approached. Her rich, comforting tone drew him from his reverie as she spoke his name just loud enough to be heard over the downpour.

"Rick?" said Michonne.

He turned to look at her and he could not help but offer her a smile, albeit a weak one that scarcely reached his eyes. She held a dark blue umbrella and wore matching galoshes as she was cautious with her steps.

"Come on in, it's pouring," she said.

"Hey," he said; his voice gravelly from disuse. "Yeah, I was just finishin' up here."

Michonne tilted her head to the side, much like he did; she gave him a dubious look as she did not believe he what he had said.

"Let me help you," she offered, surveying the immediate area.

He still had a number of trees to plant and the rain had increased in frequency; Michonne stepped closer to Rick and held the umbrella over his head.

"It's okay," said Rick, referring to the umbrella and the trees. "I got this. Head on back home."

Michonne did not move, but reached her free hand towards Rick; she brushed his wet curls from his face before stroking his cheek gently. They stared into one another's eyes so intensely; the sadness that filled Rick's a moment ago slowly disappeared when he saw the love that shone in Michonne's. She let her hand fall and then took hold of his.

"You don't have to be out here all day; especially not in this weather," she offered.

"I have to do somethin'," said Rick. "I'm responsible for this place. I'm responsible for what happened. I…"

"Rick," Michonne interjected. "You're not the only person responsible for our home. We _all _are. Not everything should fall back on you."

He looked at her and understood what she was saying, but still, he was a man of action; of duty.

"I know, I just…"

"You're just worried and want to do the right thing. I get it. But you don't need to be at rain or hail. Remember that I need you, and so do the kids. So come on, let's go," said Michonne.

Rick sighed; he knew she was right, he just did not want to feel as if he was shirking his duties.

"I know, and I'll be right there. You go on ahead and I'll catch up, no need for both of us to be out in this weather," he said.

"Not without you," she whispered, stepping closer to him.

Rick smiled in earnest this time and looked down at her mouth; before he could act on his swift thought, Michonne leaned in and pressed her lips to his. They drew apart and Rick needed no more persuading. He followed along behind Michonne as she led him towards the warmth and shelter of their home.


	29. Chapter 29

Slumber

A/N: Offering for the **richonnefics** March Rainy Day Prompt Table on Tumblr. What I imagined happened after Richonne made love for the first time *sighs*

* * *

The soft glow from the moonlight washed over Michonne's nakedness as she lay next to a sleeping Rick with her limbs tangled in his; warm and firm and safe. His steady, even breaths assuring her that he was deep in slumber after a long day, and an even longer night of lovemaking. Her arm was draped protectively across his chest and his heart beat strongly under her palm. Michonne smiled to herself in the dark as she realized just how happy she truly was with Rick. Her best friend who gradually became more. Her partner, her lover; finally hers.

She bit her bottom lip when she recalled their passionate evening spent exploring each others bodies for the very first time; hungry mouths and keen fingers. She smiled once more when she thought of how they both felt no reservations while they undressed one another; how Rick's eyes roamed over her form. His gaze, at once eager and thankful and so full of reverence that her heart swelled and her head felt dizzy.

She shifted slightly, finding a small discomfort in her lower region from Rick's fervent attentions earlier. Michonne shivered a little as she remembered Rick's hands all over her body; how it seemed not an inch of her heated skin escaped his urgent touch. How his calloused hands contrasted against the soft, moist warmth between her lovely thighs; how his manhood followed soon thereafter.

Michonne moved her hand from Rick's chest to press to her face that had grown flustered suddenly. Immediately, Rick began to stir beside her as he reached out into the dark for her; his own hand coming to rest possessively on her backside, though he remained asleep. His touch still able to cause little sparks of electricity to dance over Michonne's skin.

She felt the desire to kiss his mouth once more, but reasoned she would not rouse him from his much needed and well-earned slumber. Instead, Michonne let another smile play on her features, closed her eyes, breathed in Rick's scent, and waited for the dawn to come.


	30. The RV Part 1

A/N: There's a poll on Tumblr asking where we would like to see Richonne be intimate next. I voted for the RV and then came up with this headcanon that has been extended into a ficlet. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Carl?" asked Rick as he sidled up next to Michonne at the kitchen sink.

She continued what she was doing without looking up.

"He stepped out for a minute," she explained before drying Judith's sippy cup and placing in on the counter. "Should be back any minute."

"So we got some time, then?" asked Rick with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Before I leave for this run?"

"We do," she replied.

Michonne then turned to face Rick now that her task was done; he wrapped his arms about her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. Soon, they were engaged in a kiss that was quickly growing passionate. They were so entranced with one another that they scarcely heard Carl enter; he sighed loudly and his parents, still entangled, turned to look at him. Carl seemed unimpressed by their display.

"Here," he called to his father before tossing an object.

Rick relinquished his hold on his love and caught the object his son had meant for him; they were keys. Rick looked at Carl questioningly.

"What this about?" queried Rick, appearing to be slightly confused.

"The keys to the RV. I said you wanted them," the teen offered.

"I don't want them," said Rick. "We're takin' one o' the trucks today."

"Yeah well, I need you to hold on to them because the next time you two are doing all of this," he said while gesturing to their state of displaying affection. "I'm gonna need you to take the RV, drive all the way to the farthest fence and do it there because I need sleep and you're too damn noisy!"

"What?" asked Rick as he raised an eyebrow.

He had thought he and Michonne were being quiet with their lovemaking.

"You two are way too noisy. I can hear everything," Cark said, his face growing as red as Rick's.

Michonne let go of Rick and stepped away from him a little; her own face grew warm when she realized what Carl was saying.

"I don't ask for much, Dad. I love that you guys are together, but I don't need to be reminded every night and morning," he added. "I'm gonna go to my room now. Sorry to embarrass you, but I had to say something."

Before Michonne or Rick could reply, Carl was gone; Michonne looked slightly mortified.

"I'll talk to him when I get back," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her mouth.

"You do that," she said. "Or find him an iPod."

xXxXx

The days had been long and everyone in Alexandria was busy with their duties that would make the community run effectively. Michonne was helping Maggie with tending to their crops Rick was out on runs for the most part; when Rick was inside the walls, the couple would meet for lunch during the day. This day, Rick was away from the Safe-Zone and Michonne was missing him.

They had tried to get in a moment of lovemaking in the early hours of the morning, but soon found Carl knocking on their door with Judith in his arms. Michonne knew what was going on; Carl was tired of hearing their loud and passionate moments of intimacy. She had asked Rick to get him an iPod out on their runs, but Rick was all about necessities (except when it came to something that would please Michonne). The boy had spoken about his discomfort about their loud sex, and Michonne had tried to be accommodating, but it was certainly difficult when Rick insisted on kissing her good morning and not on the mouth either.

Michonne shook her head, leaned on her shovel and thought about how great it felt when Rick worked his tongue over her most secret and sensitive parts. He had a knack for it; he often moaned with pleasure as he kissed and licked her engorged lips, showing just how much he loved to taste her. She shivered when she thought of how he rubbed his nose over her clit as he licked the length of her moistened slit; his full lips kissing and sucking her with fervor. Michonne felt her skin grow warm and a familiar throbbing between her legs. She craved his touch right then and there; it was as if her desire for him was always there, just under the surface, waiting to be reminded of just how much Michonne wanted him. She sighed, taking note the sun was in the midday sky and Rick was still so very far from home.

xXxXx

Daryl drove along the deserted backroads of rural Virginia while Rick sat in the front passenger's seat; the CD player was powered down. The vehicle was silent save for the humming of the engine as both men said little to each other. Rick stared out of the window and his mind wandered off to thoughts of Michonne.

He smiled a little when he recalled their tryst that morning: _they both awoke to the small glints of sunlight streaming through their window. They both had grown used to lack of sleep, but somehow laying naked in each other's arms restored their restfulness. Michonne yawned and Rick knew to make his move before she left. He wasted no time in peppering happy kisses down her neck, across her shoulders and over any bare skin he could find. Slowly, he trailed kisses to her stomach and then lower. Michonne's delightful giggles urging him on. _

_Her giggles subsided and were replaced by low, sensuous moans as Rick kissed between her thighs. His lips sucked at her swollen ones before his tongue found her sensitive nub. Rick alternated between using his fingers and his mouth as Michonne threaded her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips. She panted heavily, swore and called his name; one of his hands snaked up her body to grab hold of her small but full breast. Rick knew exactly how to touch Michonne to elicit the delicious sounds that he wanted her to make. _

_His erection ached as her whimpers grew louder; Rick took his stiffness into his hand and began to strum as he pleasured Michonne with his tongue. He sucked harder and faster and could tell that she was close. When she finally came, she pulled his hair, clenched her legs and called his name loudly. _

_"__Fuck, Rick. Fuck," was all she could manage to say._

_Rick smiled to himself and covered her body with his; he kissed her mouth in the same way he had kissed between her legs. He trailed her juices over her tongue with his and moaned into her mouth as he positioned himself at her swollen folds. Rick ran his dripping tip over her slick opening teasingly; her wetness mingling with his before he slid his stiff length inside of her…_

"Rick? _Rick?_" asked Daryl. "The fuck, man? You with me?"

Rick shook his head and tried to focus on the present; he was not in his and Michonne's bedroom sliding in and out of her sweet, tight wetness, he was in the car on a run with Daryl.

"Uh, sorry. Sorry. My mind was off somewhere else," Rick offered, as he shifted in his seat for fear of his friend noticing the bulge that had appeared in the front of his pants. "Just stuff and thangs on my mind."

Daryl rolled his eyes but kept them on the road.

"You got it bad," was all he said.

xXxXx

The sun hung low in the afternoon sky and threatened to disappear behind the trees as Rick and Daryl's vehicle came to a stop in the designated parking area. Sasha was taking sentry duty on the gate, while Glenn was atop the main watch point; he used his radio to call for Olivia to gather the supplies they had returned with. Once the vehicle was emptied and returned to its place, Rick was ready to make his way home; before he got up the road, someone called to him. Rick sighed and turned; it was Maggie.

"Could you please come and have a look at what we did today?" she asked, referring to their crops. "I could use advice from someone who knows a thing or two about plants."

Rick obliged and followed her to the garden area; he felt a little guilty for sighing under his breath at the fact that his day had just gotten longer.

…..

Michonne was slightly restless as she sat on the sofa reading her book by the light of the kerosene lantern; the sun had long since set and Rick sit had not come home. Dinner was over and the children had retired to their bedroom while Michonne waited for Rick. She could not believe how much she had missed him during the day; she knew he had returned safely from his run, but he had gotten caught up in another task that needed doing. She smiled at the fact that Rick was very much a man of action; he would do whatever it took to ensure safety and comfort for his family.

Not only did she miss his presence, but Michonne also found herself craving his touch still. She sat up straighter when she heard the door open and Rick stepped in. She got up from her seat and rushed towards him before he could kick off his boots. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders and drew him into a passionate kiss; he gripped her waist and pressed his body against hers before his hand found its way to her perfectly round backside. Rick moaned as he started to walk her backwards to the sofa; before they reached the seat, Michonne broke the kiss.

"Did you find an iPod for Carl?" she asked as Rick sucked at her neck and collarbone. "Rick?"

He groaned a little, then stopped what he was doing.

"Nah, didn't come across any," he said before going back to kissing her.

Michonne somehow got out of his hold and tried to walk away.

"Hey, come on now; where're you goin'? You can't just jump on me like that and then take off," Rick said, his eyes filled with lust.

"Wait here," she said. "I'm telling Carl to watch Judith while we step out for a bit."

"Step out? I wanna stay in with you," Rick drawled as he caught her waist again, running his hand over her ass and squeezing it hard.

"Well," said Michonne as she kissed Rick's mouth and spoke closely to lips. "I'm planning on getting loud with you, so let me sort the kids out while you get the RV."

* * *

A/N: I shall post the RV scene in the next instalment.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: One word prompts for 100 word drabble from my followers on Tumblr.

* * *

~ Convalescence ~

Faint, indistinct voices floated around intermittently, drawing Rick from his stupor. The low, soft crying and rumble of the RV's motor were perpetual as he awoke with a pounding in his head. Momentarily, he was confused and didn't know where he was or what'd happened. Like a torrent, his memories came back to him; breathless, he recalled Negan's bat covered in blood and his fists smashing into Rick's face, heralding darkness.

"I'm here," whispered Michonne and Rick immediately felt a small sense of relief wash over him; she held his hand before kissing it. "We're okay. We have to be."

~ Purple ~

"You really didn't have to get me anything," said Michonne as she sat on the bed she and Rick shared; she unzipped the rucksack as he looked on expectantly.

"You know I'm a thoughtful man," Rick said with a wide, devilish grin.

Michonne could not help but smile back at him; excitedly, she reached into the bag to retrieve her gift. She pulled a face when she held the item up; light streaming through the sheer fabric of the scant garment.

"Really, Rick?" she asked while eyeing the lavender-colored negligée. "I think this is more of a present for you."

~ Bedtime ~

Their limbs were entangled as Rick unhurriedly entered Michonne; he set a nice, steady rhythm and both relished in the fact that they had time to take it slow. They had time to explore each curve and muscle; every inch of skin. He held her body close as her fingers found his curls once more. He lightly kissed her neck and clavicle; when their lips met, Michonne gripped Rick tightly and rolled him on to his back. She rolled her hips slowly as she straddled him; her body moving to an unheard melody as electricity flecked over her damp skin.

~ Scar ~

"What's this one?" asked Michonne, running her fingers over Rick's scars.

Both lay naked in bed, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Fell off my bike when I was seven years old," said Rick.

"I can just imagine you on a bike," Michonne giggled, trailing her hand up his leg and then torso.

"And this?" she asked, pointing to his chest.

"That's where Morgan stabbed me that day," he said.

"I didn't feel bad about eating his protein bar after that," said Michonne.

"I don't think you ever did," Rick laughed.

"You're right," she offered. "And still don't."

~ Faith ~

His head hung low as the horrid thumping therein grew louder; it didn't help to drown out the cries he still heard from the night the Saviors had accosted them. Michonne sat and took his hand in hers; she squeezed it tightly, but Rick did not respond.

"Why are you still here?" he asked sadly; Michonne looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "I don't deserve to lead. I failed them. I failed you."

"I'm still here because I believe in you, Rick," she replied, shifting closer to him. "I'm okay and I need you to be okay too."

~ Fluffy ~

"Come on Daddy," called Judith as she led Rick over to the outer fence. "The best ones are here."

Rick trotted along behind his daughter, amused by her determination and thankful she was helping him. Valentine's Day was upon them and it wasn't so easy to find gifts in the new world. Judith thought Michonne might like something romantic instead of a new weapon.

...

"We picked these," said Rick, smiling at Judith as he handed the bouquet over his wife. "They're pretty like you."

Michonne hugged her lovelies.

"Thanks," she sang. "You two are the best and I love you."

~ Insatiable ~

The abandoned house was all but cleared when Michonne found Rick in the kitchen going through the drawers; he shoved he few items into his bag and then turned to face her.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah she replied," placing her haul over her shoulder. "Ready to head off?"

Rick let his bag slide to the floor.

"Not yet," he answered before closing the distance between them and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

He walked her backwards and then lifted her onto the table as he drew her top from over her head and freed his length from his jeans.

~ Delicate ~

Small streams of morning light floated through the soft lace curtain of the bedroom and caressed their naked forms. Rick felt Michonne shift slightly as she lay next to him, enveloped in his strong arms. He tightened his grip on her, not wanting her to leave his side. The warmth of her body making Rick feel relaxed and completely at ease. He felt her shudder from a giggle.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"You always want me to stay in bed," she offered.

"It's because I love you," replied Rick as he peppered delicate kisses across her bare shoulders.

~ Wet ~

"Don't you even think about it, Grimes!" said Michonne to Rick.

They were having a family cookout and the summer sun was beating down relentlessly. Rick held a water pistol behind his back and smiled wickedly. Cornered, Michonne tried to get away from him, but Rick caught her by the waist. He pulled the trigger and squirted water onto her shirt while she squealed and tried to break free of his hold.

"Damn it. This top is see through," she said gesturing to the soaked garment.

Rick stepped closer and whispered seductively: "I'd better get you out of it then."

~ Late ~

"Come on Judy," said Michonne as she scooped the child up into her arms. "Let's go wait for daddy."

They stepped out of their house and Michonne fastened her into the stroller; they made their way up the quiet streets of the Safe-Zone and approached the main entrance. Michonne greeted the person on sentry duty and rolled back the screen that obstructed view of the area just outside of Alexandria. Michonne sat on an upturned crate and pulled Judith next to her; she stared down the road. Abraham stopped in front of Michonne and Judith and said: "Any second now."

~ Sweat ~

Rick hadn't realized how hot it could get in Virginia; though it was nowhere near as hot as Georgia, he did miss air-conditioning from time-to-time. Now, as he worked the veggie patch in their backyard he wish he had've done it earlier in the day. The sweat ran down his face and caused his brown shirt to cling to his body.

"Lookin' good," called Michonne taking up a seat on the back step; she sipped her water and tilted her head.

"Yeah," Rick replied. "We'll have 'em sprouting in no time."

"I wasn't talking about the plants," she said playfully.

~ Eyes ~

Quietly, Rick entered the room at the infirmary and took up a seat right next to the bed; Michonne was awoken by the familiar sound of his footfalls. Tiredly, she smiled up at him and reached for his hand. Despite her sutures and discomfort, she tried to sit up but Rick told her not to, knowing she needed to rest if she were to heal properly. He pressed a sweet kiss to her knuckles before stroking her hair.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Michonne asked, speaking of their newborn baby daughter.

"Yeah, she is," said Rick happily. "She's got your eyes."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Drabble for Tumblr. Might expand on it if readers like it enough.

* * *

The warm water covers Michonne's body and eases her aching bones. She sighs and lifts her face towards the showerhead, closing her eyes tightly as she relishes in the comforting sensation of water beating down on her. She hears the sound of the bathroom door open, and knows it could be only one person: Rick. A small smile crosses her face as she turns her head slightly and waits for him. He makes quick work of undressing and soon joins her in the shower. He steps in behind her and Michonne shifts to give him room as he rubs his hand to her upper arm to keep her close; his touch still able to send shivers through her. He gives a kiss to her shoulder before he kisses his way up towards her neck; he draws her hair to the side for better access. She feels his body pressed closely against hers as the water washes over both of them; Rick's arm wraps about her waist as he snakes a deft hand over the wet, firm skin on her stomach. Michonne leans back into his embrace while he sucks her neck eagerly. As one hand finds her pert breast the other searches lower until Rick's fingers brush over the sweetness between her thighs. Instinctively, Michonne widens her stance and melts into Rick as he massages her sensitive area. She senses him growing hard against her backside as she grinds back into him, longing for their drenched bodies to be closer…


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Written for the Richonne Just Desserts _Richonne Bakers Dozen Sentence Challenge. _

One sentence per one word prompt.

Total Words: 324

* * *

1\. Angst: Rick felt the very air he was fighting to breathe forced from his body when Michonne was made to kneel; he was relieved to see her alive, yet so very terrified that she was there.

2\. AU: Michonne's smile was wide as she looked at her text message of nothing but colorful heart symbols, courtesy of Rick.

3\. Crack (Zombieland!Richonne): "No! Those bitches," said Michonne as she reached for Rick's hand; "On behalf of all the eighth grade girls, I would like to dance with you."

4\. Future Fic: The cool water quenched Rick's thirst in the hot sun as he smiled and thanked his heavily pregnant wife, Michonne.

5\. First Time: "I knew you were perfect all over," Rick said huskily to Michonne as he drank in her naked form.

6\. Fluff: "Here," said Rick, with a glorious grin, as he handed the candy apple to Michonne. "It's sweet, just like you."

7\. Humor: "I don't know why you're looking at me and pouting," said Michonne to Rick as she took his iPod from him. "Carl wouldn't need it if you weren't so vocal in the boudoir."

8\. Hurt/Comfort: "I don't deserve to have you," said a tearful Rick as Michonne stroked his curls and held him close.

9\. Smut: Rick all but sang as Michonne sucked his hardened length between her plump lips and worked her wet tongue over his dripping tip.

10\. UST: He wanted to focus on what Michonne was saying, but had stood too close to her once again and could not stop his gaze falling from her eyes to her lips.

11\. Canon: He was feigning indignation, but when their fingers met as she handed him that solitary bullet, Rick almost lost his train of thought.

12\. Writer's Choice/Freeform: "Maybe you are meant to be our leader after all," said Michonne to Rick as they settled in bed next to one another after another well-fought victory.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Response to an Anon Ask on Tumblr: _If we got a legit Richonne sex scene- pretend it's hbo not amc. How would you want it to happen?_

* * *

Michonne let the warm water roll over her aching joints; though there was no more blood on her skin, she scrubbed until it hurt. The stinging sensation and tenderness of her weary bones paled in comparison to the pain that had struck at her heart due to the loss of their friend. She felt another pang of guilt rip through her as she remembered the relief she had felt when Rick and Carl had survived the whole terrible ordeal; the shower washed away the tears that stained her face but the guilt remained.

He did not knock when he entered the bathroom and began to undress; Michonne heard the door close and drew the shower curtain back to see a blood and dirt covered Rick. His sad eyes met hers as he let out a deep sigh and slipped out of his jeans. She made room for him when he stepped under the warm stream in front of her; they both remained silent. Michonne grabbed the soap and proceeded to lather it over Rick's shoulders, down his arms and across his chest. She could feel the tension in his muscles under her gentle touch; he closed his eyes as she brushed his wet curls from his face.

Rick swallowed hard and then looked at Michonne; the sadness in her face matched his own as they held each other's gaze. Visions of blood filled his mind as the piercing screams came flooding back to him. Michonne recognized the tortured expression he wore. She stepped closer and drew him into an embrace before she planted a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth.

With haste, Rick captured her lips more fervently and sought entrance with his tongue; his hands ran over her lithe body and found her round backside. He squeezed firmly before pinning Michonne to the wall; breathlessly, they broke their kiss. Michonne searched his eyes once more, fully aware of his hardness pressed against her.

"I just wanna turn my brain off," said Rick, his hand shifting to her thigh and his mouth to her neck.

Michonne hooked her leg around his hip and found his erection with her fingers; after a few deft strokes, she guided Rick to her opening. He panted as his lips and tongue met hers again before sliding his length inside of her warm center. Rick held her body close to his as he thrust into her; the closeness of their hearts helping them to forget, for a moment, their despair and the sound of the flowing water drowning out their moans.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr; what I imagine happens after their run-in with the Saviors

* * *

Love Song

Sometimes when she was all alone and the screaming had died down, Michonne could have sworn the soft melody of a beautiful song filled her ears. It was a remnant from her childhood, she mused; a sweet tune to lull her into sleep. She had oft times sung that song for her lovely boy, her André; even after he was gone, she would hum it while she rocked herself into a tortured, restless slumber. She had stolen away from the others and shed her tears in solitude, opting to soothe herself in a tried and tested manner. Now, as she let the tender lyrics play over in her weary mind, she felt a pang in her chest, brought on by the recent tragedy her new family had suffered. The song, which was once something she remembered with fondness, which gave her much comfort, was presently a reminder of those she had lost. Michonne did not know what felt worse: the sharp, almost searing pain that pierced her very being or the near empty, hollow numbness that eventually followed; either way, she felt so terribly alone.

She knew he was standing there, in the doorway of the unfamiliar bedroom at Hilltop; she sensed him before she even raised her head and let her sad eyes fall upon him. A deep, mournful sigh escaped from her body; weighed down by melancholy and a simmering rage. She tried so hard not to let her anger consume her, after all, it made people stupid and got them killed; she could not stomach losing anyone else that night. Rick looked as lost as she felt; an almost crazed, detached gleam flickered in his eyes. His saddened gaze made her heart feel as if it had split in two. He stepped forward and sank down on the bed beside her and said nothing as his body leaned against hers; he smelled of blood and soil and a hint of defeat. Slowly, his head fell into her lap as he curled up next to her. She wrapped him tight in her embrace and stroked his unruly hair as she felt him begin to shudder. Michonne knew he was shedding his own tears and all she could do was hold him. After what seemed like an eternity, she placed her hand over his heart and began to hum that tune from her childhood with the hope that her beloved could find some comfort in it himself, even if she no longer did.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Written for Richonne Fics _Words Unspoken Challenge _on Tumblr.

* * *

There were so many things that Rick had grown accustomed to at the end of the world: The perpetual foul stench that reeked of crushed dreams and lost lives; the sense of despair that pervaded the air. Even now, despite loathing himself and the world for it, the pained and plaintive wails from the boy on the ground was something that he was used to; something that he half expected whenever they were out on a mission. Alas, the thing in that moment that shook Rick to his core was the defeated expression that Michonne wore.

As they walked towards one another, their bodies heavy and deflated; their hearts wrenching for Noah's loss, she avoided his gaze. They did not share words, but he could tell she was reaching the end of her tether. That destroyed community offered so much promise and now all of that promise was swept from their grasp, like dead leaves in an unforgiving wind. They were witnesses to yet another tragedy where another person, undeserving of such hurt, had their family and their hopes ripped from them.

While they felt deeply saddened for Noah, Michonne could not help but think of the hopes of the people who had become her family; the hopes that were also being torn asunder. She was unsure of how much more loss she could take. How many more days and nights of uncertainty she could handle. She could feel herself unravelling and as Rick approached her, she dared not to look into his sad eyes.

It was a fleeting gesture; a swift brush from his calloused fingers across her slender wrist. Purposeful, gentle and reassuring; a contrast to the situation they were in. Rick's touch drew her from her tortured reverie and reminded her that while things seemed bleak, he was there for her in any way that she would have him.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Written for Richonne Fics _June Bride Writing Challenge_ on Tumblr Day One: What do you propose?

* * *

The sweat that was beaded on Rick's brow slowly started to run down the side of his face, causing his curls to stick to the side of his head. Michonne, who writhed naked and shimmering beneath him, stroked his hair again before their lips and tongues clashed together. Rick brought his mouth to her collarbone where he nipped at her skin as he drove himself deeper and harder inside of her. She enveloped him perfectly as he breathed heavily into her ear; her name always on his lips.

Her moans grew louder as Rick hit her spot again and yet again. He slipped his hand between their searing bodies and found her nub, rubbing relentlessly to help her reach the apex of her pleasure. She wore loudly and called his name as the heat that emanated from her centre washed over her entire form; her core pulsating around his length, driving him closer to the edge.

Rick gripped Michonne's hips firmly and lifted her backside from off of their bed and thrust his hardness deeper inside of her warmth. Glancing from her beautiful face down to her exquisite sex, he loved the way is veiny shaft glistened from her arousal as he watched himself disappear between her swollen, pretty lips. He was close, _so close._

Michonne clenched her walls tightly as he found his release, filling her womb with his hot seed. Rick collapsed in a heap on top of his beloved, their sweat mingled together as they fought to catch their breath. After a moment, Rick rolled to his back, pulling Michonne with him as she came to rest her head on his chest; his heart beating quickly under her ear. He ran his hand up and down her arm gently, before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head and asking, "Will you marry me?"


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Extension of one of my answers to an Ask on Tumblr dedicated to **onedayyoujustchange **(hope you like the Caryl, babe!); enjoy the fluff!

* * *

The nights had begun to grow cooler as the sun had taken to its slumber earlier in the evening; the warm light from a number of kerosene lamps filled the room and illuminated the happy faces of its occupants. Gentle laughter and the clinking sound of cutlery and crockery wafted through the dining area as Rick and Michonne hosted their friends for dinner. Daryl and Carol had made the trip from the Kingdom and Glenn, Maggie and little Hershel from Hilltop to the Alexandria Safe Zone. It was time for the Harvest Fair that Michonne had been instrumental in organizing; an event that was in its third year and a huge success.

Farmers, traders and merchants from neighboring communities found their way to Alexandria to peddle their wares and make connections with others in an effort to sustain their livelihoods. The Safe-Zone was a powerful community with a strong agrarian economy and formidable army. Rick was doing a wonderful job as their leader who brought law and order back to the region as he had brokered many agreements with other settlements near and far. The world was made liveable again, and though dangers still existed, life was much better than it had been almost six years ago when everything had fallen apart.

Michonne glanced over at her husband and smiled at the way his face was bright as he laughed with their friends, _their family_. It had felt like such a long time since they had visited. Carol and Daryl made the trek more often than the Rhees did, as it was still not safe out on the roads, especially with small children. Michonne could scarcely recall the last time she and Rick had ventured out with Judith; her eyes searched the room and saw Judith and Hershel playing with some toys that their Aunt Carol and Uncle Daryl had procured for them. She smiled and felt her heart swell at the sight of them; a small pang of sadness washed over her a moment as she thought of André and how she wished he was there.

"Hey," said Rick as he leaned closer to his wife and rested his hand on her thigh when he noticed the faraway look on her face. "You okay? You still with me?"

Shaken back to the present moment, Michonne glanced at Rick and smiled at him; she reached up and brushed a stray curl from his brow.

"I'm still with you," she whispered to him, easing his worry.

"Aunt Carol, Aunt Carol!" said Judith as she rushed to the table, bright-eyed with excitement. "Hershel said you brought cookies. Did you bring cookies?"

"Judy, honey, let Aunt Carol finish her meal before you go botherin' her," Rick said softly, but firmly; the small girl looked to Michonne who nodded her head to signal that she agreed with Rick.

"Sorry," said Judith, stepping away from Carol.

"It's fine," Carol said to Rick and Michonne. "Yes, sweetie, I did make cookies. But Pookie here ate a few of them on our trip."

Judith scrunched up her face slightly and looked at the couple before her.

"Who's Pookie?" she asked.

Carol tilted her head towards her beau and said, "Your Uncle Daryl."

Judith burst out in laughter that was so infectious even Pookie himself shared a chuckle with them before taking hold of Carol's hand.

"Why d'you call him that?" Judith asked, now leaning her arms on the table and glancing between them.

"It's a nickname," Carol explained.

"Ain't even a good one," Daryl mumbled jovially.

"Like you can talk," Glenn chimed in. "I seem to remember the nickname you gave Judy wasn't that much better."

"At least it suited her," Daryl retorted.

Judith looked on amusedly.

"What was my name?" she asked and everyone at the table looked at Michonne and awaited permission.

"Well, my sweet girl, that is a story for another time," said Michonne, avoiding answering the question as Judith groaned, knowing her mother was about to insist she turn in for the night. "Because you've got to brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Can she have a cookie first?" asked Carol.

"Sure," said Michonne with a smile to Carol as she then turned her attention back to her daughter. "One cookie and then you go upstairs with Carl, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Judith happily.

xXxXx

"Was it scary?" Judith asked as she hugged the teddy bear that Rick had given her.

"Yeah, a little," answered Carl as he told Judith about the time Michonne had fought off the walkers with a baby Judith strapped to her back.

"Were you scared?" she asked her big brother? "I bet you weren't"

"Kind of," he replied in earnest.

"But Mama was there and you and Mama never get scared," the small child insisted while her brother smiled.

"Did I cry?" she asked.

"Nope," Carl answered. "You were a tough little baby."

Judith smiled and puffed her chest out; she was happy to belong to a family of strong warriors.

"Daddy!" she called when Rick appeared at her door. "Was I really a tough baby?"

Rick stepped into the room and sat at the foot of Judith's bed.

"Yeah," he said. "And you're still tough now."

"Is that why Uncle Daryl gave me my nickname…that I'm not allowed to say?" she asked with a cheeky grin, causing Rick and Carl to chortle.

"That's exactly right," her father replied happily, before looking at Carl. "I got her, Son. You can head on off to bed if you like."

Carl nodded his head, bid his little sister goodnight and went to see if Michonne needed help cleaning up from dinner. Rick kicked off his boots and settled in next to his daughter; he kissed the top of her head and waited for her to think of what story she wanted him to tell. She chose the same one every night: How happy Rick was when Carol and Tyreese brought her back to him.

…..

After Michonne and Carl had cleared away the dishes from dinner, washed them and then swept the kitchen and dining area, she made her way up stairs. She knew Rick would still be there telling their daughter stories to tire her out. She found Judith yawning and Rick stroking her hair; her eyelids were heavy and she was nearly ready to drift off into sleep, but not before she heard from her Mama.

Michonne made her way into the room just as Rick received a hug and a kiss on his cheek from their daughter; he caught hold of Michonne's hand as he passed her, stopped at the door and bid Judith goodnight and wished her the sweetest of dreams.

Laying down beside the sleepy child, Michonne wrapped her arm around her.

"You had a big day, Baby Girl," she whispered as Judith yawned again and nodded while she rubbed one of her eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied happily.

"What was your favorite part of the day?" asked Michonne as Judith took hold of her hand, threading her tiny fingers through Michonne's long, slender ones.

"Seeing everyone and playing with Hershel. Oh and cookies. I loved the cookies," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, those are all really good things, especially cookies," Michonne agreed, causing Judith to giggle. "Now, you heard a story from Carl and Daddy, so I guess you don't need one from me, then?"

"No, Mama! I do need a story from you. I need you to tell me a story so I can sleep," Judith explained as Michonne smiled down at her, loving how her blue eyes twinkled in the sparse light.

"Okay then," she replied. "Just one story. A very special story that you choose. I'll just go to sleep here for a minute while you think of one…"

Michonne rested her head on the pillow, closed one eye and feigned snoring, much to Judith's amusement; the small girl tickled her mother.

"No, don't go to sleep. I know which story I want already, Mama," she informed Michonne; both smiled as Michonne pressed her forehead to daughter's.

"Okay, Baby. Which one?" she asked while tucking Judith into her covers.

"My favorite one, Mama," said Judith as she settled in closer to Michonne and took hold of her hand once more. "Tell me about André."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Written for prompts on Tumblr

* * *

**For bigunknownkingdom's one word prompt: Pursuit**

He almost always felt on edge at the end of the world with all of the uncertainty and danger that surrounded him and his family. Rick's predicament at that very moment in time was no different as his heart rate sped and the worrisome thoughts screamed in his head. He was on edge yet again, though this time he was more afraid that nervous; more scared than angry.

He cursed at himself as the dull throbbing in his temple intensified and the sharp pangs in his heart grew more frequent. He closed his eyes for a brief second and pictured her face once more. The almost uncanny calm that had come over her was a deep contrast to his frantic movements; reaching and calling for his beloved just before he felt the handle of the baseball bat connect with his temple, rendering him unconscious.

"Michonne," he whispered when he came to, recalling that the Saviors had taken her.

Being told that they were on their way to find her did little to ease the melancholy that was presently washing over him; drowning him as he fought so hard to breathe. Knowing that for each moment they were apart he would forever feel as if he were sinking.

**Fluffy fluff for colt-and-katana's one word prompt: Ocean**

"Do you ever just miss it all sometimes?" asked Michonne of Rick as they sat in bed reading; her slender fingers tracing over the glossy magazine pictures of some tropical getaway or another.

It was the type of place that her friends would have pleaded with her to get time away from work so that they visit. Endless blue skies, sparkling water and fresh air; an escape away from the worries and duties of everyday life. Except now, everyday life was spent guarded behind massive, heavy walls rationing their food and being prepared for any unwelcome surprises from the living and the dead.

"Sometimes," said Rick, knowing what she was referring to as he placed his novel on the night stand and turned to face Michonne. "But I don't much like lookin' backwards. Pretty happy with how my life is right now."

She glanced sideways at him and smiled before taking hold of his hand.

"What about you?" he asked, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over hers.

"Same," she answered before gesturing to the picture of the white sand and blue ocean. "This is what I looked forward to once a year. Going away on vacation with friends to places like this. Thinkin' we all deserved a break from our _tough_ lives, and maybe we did. But it feels like a lifetime ago now. Paradise doesn't exist and we can't escape our lives."

"All things considered, that's mighty gloomy of you," Rick joked and then asked more seriously. "You okay?"

"I'm great, actually," Michonne replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I don't need to look backwards either. I'm so happy with what I have right now. You and the kids; a roof over my head. A few worn magazines and bad coffee. It's a simple way to live. We don't get to take breaks and there's nowhere to go even if we did. My point is, I'm happy here with my family. I'm thankful and there's no place I'd rather be."

Rick grinned, lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"But if you did wanna go to the ocean, you'd tell me, right?" asked Rick as she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, but I'm fine right here," she replied while beaming brightly, knowing as well as he did that if she asked him, he would find a way to get her there.

**For sweettayjax's one word prompt: Tempting**

The early morning light shone into the bedroom as Michonne's eyes fluttered open. She had become accustomed to sleeping less because of what their world was, but recently she had never felt more rested. She did not know if it was because of the soft bed underneath of her weary form or the warmth of Rick's body pressed so closely behind hers; either way, she felt safe and secure. His steady breathing a soothing constant for her.

With a sigh, she shifted slightly to get out of bed. She moved carefully so as not to rouse her slumbering lover. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on her waist and mumbled something she could not decipher. She knew he was now awake as he peppered gentle kisses along her bare shoulder; she smiled at the gesture that she learned he was partial to.

"Mornin'," he whispered; his voice sounding thick from sleep.

"Good morning," she replied, placing a hand over his and stroking with her thumb. "This is good, but I can't stick around. Relieving Sasha from watch duty soon."

Rick said nothing in response as he kissed along her shoulder until he reached her neck; his breath was hot and made her feel warm. He moved so that he was positioned better to nip at her sensitive skin as he slid his hand up to her breast and rubbed it over the sheet that covered them. Slowly, he drew the covers down and exposed her nakedness; she inhaled loudly as his coarse fingers palmed her nipple, causing it to grow stiff under his touch. He then sucked her earlobe into his mouth as his hand trailed southwards, over her flat stomach and down to her core; she parted her legs slightly to give him better access.

"You gonna stay a little while?" asked Rick as he ran his fingers over her sweetly swollen lips.

"Yeah," she breathed heavily as his thumb worked over her sensitive nub. "Just a little while."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Some fluffy, smutty fun written for the RichonneFics Richonne 6 Month Anniversary Writing Challenge on Tumblr: Day One Forget me Not. Enjoy!

* * *

This would be the last time he took the two o'clock until dawn sentry watch, Rick decided as he climbed into bed behind Michonne. Shuffling closer, he wrapped his arm about her waste and breathed in the scent of her hair. He felt her hand cover his as she stroked it gently with her thumb; she did that most mornings when the two of them lay in bed together. He knew it was probably almost time for her to get up and face the day as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Michonne rolled over to face Rick.

"Hey," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey," he replied with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I'm gonna get up with Judy, but you get some rest, okay?" she said, stroking his face.

"Okay," he replied before leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away and shook her head.

"No, Rick," she said, not in any way harsh but much to his disappointment. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

She kissed his forehead and he groaned as she climbed out of their bed. He watched her pull on some pants before turning and winking at him; she then made her way into the upstairs bathroom. Sighing, he rolled to his back and tried to get some much needed sleep.

…..

Showered and ready for the day, Rick made his way down the stairs and into the dining area of their home. Carl had already left, but Michonne and Judith were still there; the baby was seated on the floor in the living room playing with her red cups as Michonne stood at the sink and dried their bowls from breakfast. Rick crept over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; he kissed her elegant neck, smiling against her skin.

Michonne turned so that they were face-to-face and offered him a chaste kiss before wriggling free from his embrace; "Can't stick around," she said to Rick before he could protest. "We've got some errands to run, don't we Baby Girl?"

Judith walked over to Michonne who was now standing in front of her as Rick sighed once more, eager for some physical interaction between himself and Michonne.

"Where are y'all off to today?" he asked while searching for something to eat since he could not devour his wife at the present moment.

"Around the community. I'll be helping with the new recruits later, but the morning is for me and Judy," she said with a smile.

Rick walked over and helped to fasten Judith into her stroller, planted a kiss on top of her head before asking Michonne, "Will I get to see you at all later?"

She offered him a sweet smile, "Maybe. If you're good and learn to _remember_ a few things we spoke about."

Rick looked at her questioningly, unsure of what she was referring to.

"What?" asked Rick.

Michonne shrugged, shook her head and then uttered, "Nevermind."

…..

The warmth of the sun beat down on Rick and Daryl as they sat near the RV; both men had grease covering their hands as they took a break from working on the engine of the trusty vehicle. Rick's eyes scanned the area while he watched the people going about their daily activities. Just like countless times before, his gaze found Michonne. She and Judith were leaving the community garden with a string bag full of vegetables. Once she saw them, she changed the direction she was walking in and approached.

"Hey, we're just gonna drop this stuff off at home and then I'll need you to take the baby until I'm done with the new people," said Michonne to Rick after she nodded in greeting to Daryl.

"Of course," Rick replied. "What time will you be done?"

"I don't know, after dinner time," she offered as she began to walk away with Judith in the stroller. "But I'll see you at home later."

"Okay," he called after her before looking to Daryl and saying quietly, "I think she's annoyed with me."

"Why?" murmured Daryl, not too interested in people's love lives.

"She's been a little distant today," he offered.

"How? She just came over here to see ya," Daryl said as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

Rick sighed, knowing he was probably going to need to explain it to Daryl.

"Not like that," he said, rubbing his soiled hands together. "_Physically_. Like she barely touched me this mornin'…"

"Nah, man," said Daryl. "I ain't havin' this conversation with you. I ain't wanna know about _that._"

"I ain't givin' you any details," said Rick. "Just needed to talk to someone about it."

"Well I ain't the one," replied Daryl.

"Okay, sorry," said Rick as they fell silent again.

After a moment, Daryl spoke once more; "Look, maybe ya done somethin' to upset her. Or forgot to do somethin'. I dunno, man. Try to remember."

Rick nodded his head, "I think you might have a point."

Daryl grunted in response.

"Our anniversary," said Rick. "It has to be our anniversary. I knew it was comin' up soon, but I could have sworn I had another week."

"Well, what're ya gonna do?" asked Daryl, intrigued and amused by how romantic Rick was.

"The only thing I can do at this point," Rick explained. "Make it up to her."

…..

The sun had long set by the time Michonne had trudged through the door; training the new people and talking to them about what it means to be part of their community always ended in a communal meal. Michonne, being one of the senior members of the Council was part of the dinner. Rick did not need to attend it because he was busy with Judith and it gave him no time at all to plan something to make it up to Michonne. He had just gotten Judith settled into bed by the time Michonne got home. She drank a glass of water and then called out to Rick.

"Hey, I'm home," she said, not waiting for him to answer. "Just gonna have a shower."

Rick heard the shower running as he checked on Carl; the boy had his earbuds in as he watched a movie on the portable DVD player. They bid each other goodnight as Rick went to his and Michonne's bedroom. He lit the candles that sat on the nightstand and turned the CD player on softly. Just as he removed his boots and jeans, Michonne entered the room wearing her robe; she smiled at Rick and gave him a questioning look. He unbuttoned his shirt and then stepped closer to her.

"Don't say anything," he said as he reached for the straps of her dressing gown. "Just let me make it up to you."

Rick opened the garment and let it fall to the floor, leaving Michonne standing there in all her naked glory; he cupped her face and then kissed her mouth deeply as his hands searched her form. After a moment, they breathlessly broke their kiss and she smiled at him in a way that showed him she was as hungry for him as he was for her. Rick took her by the hand and led her to the bed before lifting her up and laying her down. He trailed slow, teasing kisses all over the naked skin of her abdomen and up to her pert breasts. After twirling his tongue around each perfect brown nipple, he kissed his way back down her body.

"I'm sorry that I sometimes forget, but I'm gonna be better in the future," he said while kneeling on the bed and positioning himself between her legs; he ran his hands along her inner thighs and dipped his head before whispering. "I wanna show you how sorry I am."

As soon as his lips pressed against her warm center, Michonne threaded her fingers through his hair. She let out a delicious moan as Rick's eager tongue worked over her slit and up to her nub; he sucked gently and held her hips in place.

"_Oh, god, Rick_," she breathed as his ministrations caused her juices to flow; her head rolled back as she felt herself become slick from his cares.

Rick shifted one hand from her hip and brought it to her mound; he used his thumb to rub her clit while he sucked her engorged lips. He then dipped two fingers inside of Michonne while he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud again and yet again. Michonne felt the heat in her core intensifying and gripped his hair tighter as he keenly alternated between rubbing his nose into her most sacred spot and lapping at it.

Michonne was even more turned on when she would hear moans coming from Rick as he tasted her; her nipples were still hard from his mouth and she rolled them between her fingers, adding more pleasuring sensations. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her come undone and this time was no different. Taking her clit into his mouth, he sucked harder and faster to bring Michonne to the apex of her pleasure as his own dripping sex, set hard in his boxer shorts, ached for her attentions. A moment later, Michonne found her release; the sensation pulsed through her entire body as her center throbbed and Rick cleaned her with is tongue.

Once he was done, and while she was still catching her breath, Rick lay next to Michonne and ran his fingers over her warm skin. She leaned over and kissed his mouth, tasting her muskiness on his lips; she placed her hand into his boxers and found his hardness. Kissing him once more as she worked her hand up and down his length; Rick closed his eyes and moaned.

She sucked his earlobe into her mouth before whispering, "I love when you do it but was that for?"

Trying to focus as she rubbed his erection, Rick turned to face Michonne.

"I was making it up to you 'cause you were distant with me when I forgot," he said as Michonne stopped her strokes and then looked at him questioningly.

"I wasn't distant," she said as she ran her hand over his stomach and chest before straddling him; she leaned down and kissed him again.

"I don't blame you, I shouldn't have forgotten our anniversary," he explained as she rolled her hips, grinding against him; the heat of her arousal set against his flushed skin.

Suddenly, Michonne stopped what she was doing and laughed.

"What are you talkin' about?" she asked, as he sat up.

"This mornin'," said Rick. "You didn't have time to fool around with me after you said I needed to remember stuff and things. I thought you were upset because I forgot our anniversary."

Michonne broke out into laughter and pulled Rick closer so she could hug him.

"What am I gonna do with you, Grimes?" she asked. "Our anniversary is _next week_."

"What? Then why were you upset with me?" Rick queried.

"I wasn't," she explained, as she kissed his face. "I was really busy today; just didn't have the time."

"Then what did you mean when you said I needed to remember things?" said Rick as Michonne reached between them to rub his hardness again.

"You forgot to put the toilet seat down again, and you know it annoys me," she said as she kissed his mouth again and slid her tight wetness down his length; she began to grind on top of Rick as he laughed at the misunderstanding. Soon, his laughter gave way to heavy breathing and deep moans as he and Michonne made love.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Written for The Way They Mourn Challenge by queenmojo22 on Tumblr. Based on Scott Gimple's comment about seeing how much Richonne means to each other in S7 by the way they mourn.

After the screams die down, thoughts are collected and loved ones are laid to rest, Rick and Michonne steal away from the others to find a quiet moment with one another. They share few words. They embrace and cling to each other. She feels him exhale as he relaxes against her body; a sigh that softly communicates that he has let down his guard. That he can be his true self with her away from the others. Not the leader who has let down his people, but the man who is mourning the loss of a friend. With hearts beating almost in time, he presses a kiss to her forehead and tightens his grip. With a shaky, hushed voice he tells her, "I…I thought I'd lost you. I was so afraid that I'd lost you. I couldn't handle that, Michonne. I need you more than ever. I can't lose you. Not now."

She pulls back slightly to look him in his eyes; his glassy gaze intense and sad and thankful at once. Tenderly, she threads her fingers through his hair before cupping his sullen face. A gentleness, that is oft times reserved for him, washes over her features before she leans in to offer him a chaste kiss to his lips. Their eyes remain closed as their foreheads touch and Michonne whispers, "I'm here, Rick. I'm still with you."

* * *

A/N: Musings on Rick in the direct aftermath of Negan's attack.

The perpetual pounding in his head reminded him of his own mortality, of their mortality. His blurred vision sought but two weary forms in the haze. A laboured breath escaped his body with a guilty sigh of relief when he came to the realization that they had lived; that they had survived the torturous ordeal. Those whom he cherished the most. Those two living, breathing blessings who unknowingly calmed his restless soul. His better half and his son. In the corner of his eye he saw Michonne fighting to regain composure and Carl, enraged and seeking someone to blame in this one long night, terrifying and prolonged. Deflated, Rick kept his gaze from the carnage, crawled to his feet and sought the solidarity of his family. Though stricken and beaten down, they had to move forward. How could he ask that of them? Now, in the aftermath of such senseless and horrific violence? In one of their darkest hours? Alas, his beloved had made it through, yet his family was forever changed; broken, forevermore. The pained whimpers shook him to his core. Hauntingly melancholy; distraught, yet questioning. Pitiful and angry. Severed and torn from all reasoning; alone and plaintive. What was their next move? Could they even move? The gravity of the moment weighed heavily on them, dragging them ever closer to the blood stained earth to be buried, fighting for the blessed air that hinted at their salvation. His thoughts were scattered and scrambled. His family was looking to him to make the next move. With a heavy, broken heart Rick whispered, "Please. We…we have to go."

* * *

A/N: Unspoken Words Challenge #4 on Tumblr for richonnefics

The heaviness that weighed him down and the gravity of the decisions he had made left the aching in his bones feeling lighter. Even though his wounds were still tender and the dull throbbing in his extremities persisted, the look of disappointment that Michonne had worn earlier injured him more. It hurt him more than any physical blow could inflict. It struck him at his core. Rick, with a clearer mind, did not know exactly what he wanted, but he knew what he did not. He did not want to lie to her; he could not stand to lie to her. Rick stared intently into her dark brown eyes as he listened. Now, as she stood before him and spoke gentle words of reassurance in hushed tones, he knew he would not make that same mistake again.


	42. Night Before

A/N: Written for a prompt on Tumblr about the night before the apple in bed scene took place.

* * *

Dressed in her robe, Michonne smiled to herself and then shook her head as she thought about how in her previous life she had closets full of clothing. Brilliantly colored dresses and tops alongside smart, professional attire. For each of her outfits, she had shoes to match and it seemed she could never find enough space to keep them.

It felt kind of silly now that she thought of it. The things that made her happy then had most certainly changed. Now, as she stood in Rick's bedroom, _their_ bedroom and folded one of her five tops, she could not believe how content she was. They had food, shelter and she had a family again. That was more than most people in their new world had and she felt almost giddy when she thought of it.

She could sense his presence before she closed the drawer where she had packed her clothes, denoting another shift in their relationship. Before she could turn to face him, Rick was standing ever so closely behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed in the scent of her freshly showered skin.

"Hey," she said, relishing in the feeling of being held by him.

"Hey," Rick replied as he drew the top of her robe off of her shoulder and peppered her soft skin with kisses. He brushed her tresses to the side and kissed all the way to her elegant neck.

There were two things that he had discovered about Michonne after their first night together that he positively loved: the way she giggled and the way she moaned. He was determined to hear those heavenly sounds again that evening as well. Her breathing changed as he sucked at her neck; a deep, satisfied sigh escaped her mouth as she tilted her head to the side to afford Rick better access.

He undid the ties on her robe and slipped his hand inside as his tongue drew circles on her skin before he kissed her once again. His fingers trailed close to her navel before he moved them upwards and cupped her breast; his hardness growing against her backside.

Rick ceased his kisses a moment and brought his lips close to her ear before whispering, "You're perfect."

Michonne giggled and he smiled proudly; his hand moved slowly down her body until he found the sweetness between her thighs. Her curls brushing against his fingers as he sought the warmth and moisture between her lips. Her body, pliant and receptive to his touch, awakening a hunger in him. With one finger, wet from her arousal, he turned his attentions to her throbbing bud. After a few adroit strokes, Rick was gifted with a glorious moan from Michonne; achingly, his sex quivered in response.

Without warning, Rick withdrew his hand, turned Michonne to face him and stripped away her garment completely. As their lips clashed together, Rick gripped her backside and pulled her body flush against his. He walked backwards, drawing her with him as they both collapsed on the bed; Rick quickly covered her body with his. Michonne giggled at their urgency and need to be so close to one another. She ran her fingers through his hair and stared into his eyes, still barely able to believe that they had already made love.

Entranced by her gaze and halting his attentions, with a crooked smile, Rick asked, "What?"

"This. _Us_. I'm just…I'm just so happy," she replied.

"Yeah," he said as they shared a quick kiss. "Me too."


	43. I Need You

A/N: Written because of an Ask on Tumblr about what I would like to see in S7.

* * *

No matter how hard Rick wrung his hands together, they still shook ever so slightly; a little out of ire, a little out of fear. Fear of uncertainty; fear of losing more people he loved. Though the sun was high in the sky, there was nary a soul wandering the yard save for those on sentry duty. A quietness had fallen over the Hilltop community. A mournful silence that did nothing to bring the ringing in Rick's ears to an end. He drank the last of his water and then placed the empty bottle on the night stand of the unfamiliar bedroom. Wiping his mouth with the back of his unsteady hand, Rick let out a sigh just as Michonne entered the room. She closed the door and then leaned her back against it as their eyes met; he looked as weary as she felt.

"Maggie? How is she?" asked Rick, his voice gravelly and low.

Michonne shrugged her shoulder then shook her head; her eyes closed for the briefest moment.

"I made sure she ate something. She's sleeping now," was her reply as she moved towards Rick and took up a seat on the bed beside him; he nodded and inhaled deeply.

"How're you?" he asked, looking sideways at her.

Michonne held his gaze and brushed a stray curl from his brow before whispering, "I'm okay if you are."

"I'm okay," he offered while taking hold of her hand; he ran his thumb gently over hers. "I have to be."

"You will be," Michonne offered in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah," said Rick. "As long as I got you by my side."

She smiled sadly and lifted his hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," said Michonne.

They sat a moment, not saying anything to one another, yet deep in thought. Michonne thought of how thankful she was that Rick and Carl had survived; Rick thought of how short their time on Earth really was. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked at her again.

"You remember that time outside of Woodbury when you told me I needed you?" he asked as she gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't dwell on the past, Rick," she offered quietly.

"I'm not," he replied. "But you remember?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was just trying to stay alive."

"Well, you were right. I did need you. I was too full of grief and goin' half crazy, but I did need you," he explained. "Not just us as a group, but _I_ needed you. You showin' up at the fence like that, that's when things started to shift for me. I didn't realize it while it was goin' on, but I do now. You helped me be better, stronger. I needed you, I just wish I saw it sooner. I wish I _said_ it sooner; I wish I'd have said it at all. I need you, Michonne. I can't get through this without you. I can't be the man I'm supposed to be without you."

Michonne said nothing, but searched his eyes and knew he was speaking from his heart. She bit her lip as the tears welled in her eyes before saying, "You're the best man I know."

"I don't know about all o' that, but I do know I'm better with you," he replied as he cupped her face. "And I need you."


	44. The Cell

A/N: This was written a little while ago when Richonne had their scene in the cell from 'Hearts Still Beating'. It's smutty. Enjoy!

* * *

The tears welled in Michonne's eyes when she saw his glaze over; Rick was really heeding her words, despite how adamant he had been not to engage in a battle with the Saviors. She felt her heart rate quicken as he said, "Yeah, I know that now."

Low. Husky._ Honest_.

He stepped closer to and repeated his admission, "I know that now."

His strong hand came to cup her face before he leaned in and captured her plump lips in a kiss that grew heated immediately. The longing and craving evident in the way his mouth devoured hers; his tongue finding hers as eager as his own.

Michonne broke the kiss to catch her breath and to gaze into his eyes as her fingers threaded through his curls; she saw desire burning brightly as Rick's lips met hers and he pressed his body closer. The heat radiating from both of them and the smell of sweat mingled with their desire was intoxicating.

He walked her backwards to the wall as his hand found her backside. Rick gave it a squeeze before shifting his mouth to her neck where he sucked vigorously, knowing that was exactly what she liked.

Michonne let out a heavy whimper that set Rick's cock hard. He ground his hardness against her out of habit and kissed her mouth again. Rick began to undo his belt buckle and zipper while Michonne pulled her top over her head and unclasped her bra; the garments fell away and Rick admired her form for a brief moment. He then cupped one of her pert breasts and ran a finger over the nipple before lapping his tongue over the other. Michonne moaned once more and ran her fingers through his hair again. She felt a familiar pooling at the delta of her thighs, accompanied by a delicious but soft quivering.

Achingly, Rick freed himself from his jeans and Michonne reached between their bodies until her hand found his dick. She loved how hard he was and gave him a few fervent strokes. Rick let out a low growl as his eyes rolled shut. He had missed the feeling of her skillful touch. She ran her thumb over his tip as precum drizzled from it; she rubbed him harder and caused his breath to hitch.

Rick was by no means an impatient lover, but he so desired to be inside of Michonne in that moment that he had to stop her ministrations for fear he would come undone in her hands. He focused on releasing her belt and zipper. He slipped his hand into the front of her panties and massaged her swollen lips; he dipped a finger between her slick folds and was pleased to find her wet for him. He thumbed her clit a few times before pulling her jeans and panties from off of her hips.

Kneeling down, Rick parted her thighs and then used his tongue to lick her slit slowly, teasingly; he wanted to taste her so badly. She bent her knees and held his head in place as he worked his mouth over her pussy. He took his time while he licked and sucked, despite his own desire pulsating. They both lost track of time as they were drunk with want and need. Not too soon thereafter, her grip tightened on his curls as she found her release. She felt lightheaded as her body shook slightly from Rick's attentions.

After catching her breath, Michonne kicked off her boots and stepped out of her jeans as Rick lowered his and took up a seat on the cold, cement floor. The throbbing in his cock was brash though it quieted the feeling of the coolness against his bare buttocks. He disregarded the cold floor completely as Michonne straddled him and slid his dripping, veiny length inside of her warm center. She rolled her hips slowly at first before sliding up and down his shaft; she rubbed her crux against Rick and her body was again ignited. His hand gripped her hips as his eyes tried to focus on her naked form in the darkness.

After several moments, they clasped their hands together as Michonne set a steady rhythm atop her lover. His low moans and deep gasps matched her own as their bodies writhed in pleasure. He bit into her shoulder when she clenched her walls tightly around his length; his breath hot on her skin. She called out his name softly as the beginnings of her climax rippled sparingly through her core.

In the light of the new dawn, they would deal with their choice to fight, but at that moment, as they sated one another in the dark, they reaffirmed their bond in every way that they could; through spoken words and carnal promises.


	45. 7x12

A/N: Written for an Anon prompt on Tumblr: _What do you think will trigger the sex scene in episode 12, to the point where they can't even wait until they get back to ASZ?_

* * *

The room is clear so Michonne sheaths her weapon; she catches Rick's gaze and offers him a questioning look.

"What?" she asks, causing Rick to slowly approach her; his eyes roaming over her form as he does so.

"I've missed you," he says in his slow, Southern drawl.

"I'm right here, Rick," she offers in reply, failing to hear the intent behind his cadence.

"I mean, I've really, _really_ missed you," Rick amends as he closes the distance between them.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body flush against his before he kisses her neck; his hand finds her backside as he grips it tightly.

Quickly, their mouths come together in a heated kiss; swollen lips, lapping tongues and heavy, eager moans. Impatiently, Rick draws her weapon from her back and discards it; he then finds the hem of her top and swiftly pulls it over her head before capturing her mouth with his once more.

They both turn their attentions to the belt worn by the other and make fast work at undoing it; Rick's holster then falls to the floor as Michonne fumbles with his zipper. She can feel his desire, hard and firm, pressed achingly against the fabric of his jeans; throbbing, much like her own passion. Before she can free his manhood, he slips his hand down the front of her panties…


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I wrote this in response to an Anon prompt on Tumblr asking for an extender on the scene where Rick asks Michonne for the rifle for the Saviors.

* * *

"Let you?" asked Michonne as the tears from her frustration welled in her eyes. "You think I'd try to stop you?"

Rick wiped his free hand over his mouth before letting the blood-stained bat fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"No, Michonne," he said softly, tiredly, as he inched towards her. "But you know for a fact if you asked me to let you keep it, then I would. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is. _Please_."

Michonne felt her heart sink as Rick pleaded with her. He was at a loss of what to do, and right then, in that moment, they were going to have to let themselves be subjugated by Negan and his people. The desperate look in Rick's eyes told her that this is the way it had to be. Michonne exhaled loudly, blinked away a tear and let her head drop. With her shoulders slumped, and feeling deflated, she went and retrieved the rifle from the bag; she stepped towards Rick and lifted the gun in his direction.

He did not want to lose anyone else, he did not want to lose her. She understood why it had to be that way. Quietly, she handed the gun to Rick and then walked past him. Gently, he reached out his calloused, shaking hand and gripped her upper arm. She stopped and then turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you," he whispered unevenly; his blue eyes, rimmed with red, were glassy and melancholic.

Michonne offered him a weak smile and a nod of her head before she took hold of his hand; she lifted it to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. She then relinquished her hold as quickly as she had taken it, without uttering a word. It was all she could do in that moment. She walked to the table where she had placed the small deer.

"Here," said Rick. "Let me."

"I got it," Michonne replied before lobbing it over her shoulders. "Do your thing."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I wrote this after I saw scratches on Rick's arm in the scene where he is looking through Father G's bible and Michonne and Tara are in the background discussing what might have happened to Father G.

* * *

"Rick, are those scratches?" asked Tara as she pointed to the marks on his forearm; Michonne felt her stomach drop as her eyes searched his body quickly.

"Where?" Michonne asked, stepping towards Rick and placing her hands on his shoulder.

"It's nothin'," he said, giving her a reassuring look before glancing quickly at Tara and then back to Michonne.

"Let me see," Michonne said, suddenly worried that in the bustle and chaos of escaping the herd of walkers, Rick may have been scratched by one of them; she silently chided herself for not checking him over properly in the car.

"Michonne," he said softly, trying to ease the current concern of his beloved. "Really, it's nothin'. I'm fine."

"Rick, where are the scratches?" she asked unwaveringly.

He held Michonne's gaze before his face turned red and he gave Tara an almost sheepish look.

"Here," he said while holding up his forearm. "But they're not from those walkers."

"You sure?" asked Tara.

"Oh, I'm positive," said Rick as he placed his hand on his hip, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in Michonne's direction.

_The previous night…_

"Oh, god. Rick," Michonne breathed, as she felt the familiar heat swirling in her nether regions.

She ran her fingers through his curls while he lapped at her hot center; his lips and tongue causing rivulets of pleasure to wash over her writhing, naked form. Her hips bucked as he sucked her throbbing little nub in to his mouth; Rick draped his left arm over her stomach to hold her in place as he brought her closer to the apex of her pleasure. She gripped his arm tightly to steady herself, digging her nails into his glistening flesh as she found her release; he drank up every drop as her sex quavered against his eager mouth.

_Presently_

Michonne's face suddenly grew warm; Rick smiled when the realization of where the marks had come from played on her features. She glanced at their friend before shifting closer to Rick and taking his hand in hers.

"You know what, Tara, it's fine," she offered, her tone slightly higher than usual. "It's ah, it's like Rick said; it's nothing."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Based on a one-word prompt from alyssagisme on Tumblr: Indulge

* * *

Rick's climax was fast approaching and he knew he did not want to leave Michonne behind so he used his thumb to rub her crux until she met her apex; she cried out loudly and gripped Rick tighter as she rode out her orgasm. Rick felt her tautness contracting around his member as he thrust a few more times into her center. He moaned Michonne's name as his seed filled her; Rick still gripped her legs tight and pressed her against the wall as they both fought to catch their breaths. He rested his forehead against hers as they each relished in the moment.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Based on a one-word prompt from alyssagisme on Tumblr: Sensitive

* * *

The loud sigh coming from the bathroom caught Michonne's attention when she stepped into the bedroom that she and Rick shared. She was not aware that anyone was home, so when she heard Rick, she decided to peer around the doorway. He stood staring into the mirror and shifting his hair on top of his head; he was so focused that he had not heard her enter.

"Everything okay?" Michonne asked as she took in Rick's appearance; he had his towel wrapped around the lower part of his body, and that was all he was wearing. Small drops of water peppered his skin; his brow was furrowed and his expression serious.

"Yeah," said Rick quietly as he glanced at her; he sounded deflated, she noted.

"Rick," she said. "Come on, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

He sighed once more, never surprised at how well she knew him; he scratched his tidy beard.

"It's nothin'," he lied.

"It's _something_," she countered, stepping closer to him; making him feel more comfortable to speak about what was bothering him.

"Just somethin' Carl mentioned before," Rick proffered.

"Tell me," she urged, placing her hand on his bare shoulder; he sighed once more as her thumb traced invisible circles.

"He, ah, pointed out that my hair was thinning in the front," Rick admitted, averting his eyes; Michonne looked at his hair.

"And you're a little sensitive about it?" she asked, hiding her smile; he was utterly adorable.

Rick nodded, "Yeah. It's silly, I know. But I guess I am feelin' sensitive."

"Well," said Michonne as moved closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek before stroking his curls. "I still love your hair."

She kissed his shoulder.

"I still love everything about you," she offered as she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his.

"And I still love you."


End file.
